FORBiDDEN LOVE
by ohinesama-rumiko
Summary: a love that forms against society's rules. will their love fade? Or is it strong enough to live through the hardships that they will face? SxS- Chapter 7
1. D E A I

A Forbidden Love

Chapter 1 — **D E A I — meeting **

Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS wish I did but I don't. **

**BTW: This story is based on a popular Japanese soap opera **

**Called majo no jouken. **

**English is my second language so don't mind the spelling errors! Also this is my very first ficcie. I hope its not 2 boring... -- **

'...... ' **thought "...." speaking **

**- Ok anyway I'm posting again because I accidentally deleted it. Originally hjad about 10 reviews.. I'm so mad at myself...! :sigh: Anyway for those who didn't read I hope you enjoy!**

**--- On with the story **

**Her emerald eyes opened slowly, light from the dawn sun shone through the dusty rice paper window, ' **_morning already' _**she groaned as she slowly made her way out of bed. Morning has never come easy to her. Usually her older brother Touya would have to go through extreme measures to wake her up. She stretched her pale arms out and accidentally punched an object next to her. **

**" Itai..." The voice came. She then realized she wasn't in her own room, she had totally forgotten about the night before. **

**" Are you alright. I'm sorry to have waken you." She said in a sweet concerned voice. **

**" I'm alright..." he replied he glanced at the alarm clock that lay right next to him. 6:00 a.m. It read. Usually he would only grunt and lay back under the covers, but this time was quite different. His marble black eyes were starring at her, as if he was trying to examine her under a microscope, every little detail about her was being examined. His mouth curved into a smile. **

**" Eh?" Her soft girlish voice came. " What are you starring at? Is there something on my face?". Sakura touched her face, and blushed. He walked over casually and placed his hand on her smooth cheek. **

**" Your beautiful as always my Sakura... Wait here I want to give you something" **

**He made his way to the drawer right beside the futon bed, and took out a little black box. It was wrapped with a red silk ribbon. **

**" Kinomoto, Sakura! Will you do me the favor of being my wife" He said loudly. He took out the ring and handed it over to her carelessly. **

**Her eyes widened as she looked at the medium sized diamond that lay in her hands. " Kei..." she was to shock to speak. She gazed at the diamond that lay in her hands. It glimmered in the light, tiny rainbows were seen inside. It was breathtaking, very breathtaking. She turned it over the word eternity was engraved in the silver. **

**After finally finding her voice she replied. " It's beautiful Keisuke, but don't you think things are being rushed? We only knew each other for about six months." She said as politely as she could. **

**Being the stubborn person he was he just grinned and said " All I know is that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He pointed to the bottom part of the ring. " Notice the word eternity?" **

**Sakura nodded. " I used that word for a special reason. Do you know what it is?" **

**Sakura shook her head. " What does it stand for?" Her emerald eyes blinked in confusion. **

**" Eternity meaning that I will love you forever, and that my heart will always belong to you. Please tell me you feel the same way by marrying me?" His eyes found mine, compassion and love filled them. **

**The words he said her at that moment, were the sweetest thing that ever came out of his mouth. It seemed like a dream, but it was reality. This was the day that she has been dreaming about since she was a child. Being proposed to by the man that has captured her heart. Then why didn't she feel as if it were right? This was the man she thought was the one, then why does she have the feeling to wait? Was there someone else? **

**Keisuke noticed she was in deep thought, he smiled at her then grabbed her small fragile hand and cupped it with his" At least think about it, tell me your answer when you do." **

**She nodded and kissed him on the cheek. " I'll see you later." He watched her go before crashing down on his bed again. **

**Sakura walked down the dirty streets of Tomoeda, Japan. Tomoeda is just on the outskirts of Tokyo. **

**She sighed as she gazed at the ring. ' **Why aren't I jumping up and down for joy? Why don't I have bubbles of excitement in my stomach? Why aren't I as happy as I should be? Do I really love Keisuke? Do I want to spend the rest of my life with him? I have to think about this more **'**

**A boy with chestnut hair and serious amber eyes made his way to an empty garage. He strapped on his jet-black helmet and started up his motorcycle. Since it was early in the morning he had his advantages. His love for speed, and danger was like a drug for him. No one can be able to stop him from this addiction. He looked down at his speed. 102 mph. Every morning he would get up and race his moped. The sounds of exhaust woken up the city as he came vroming past empty streets. Well at least he thought it was empty, right there standing before him was a young woman, she turned around as her emerald eyes opened in shock, she jumped out of the way and landed on the sidewalk. **

**The sound of screeching echoed throughout the street. The moped then landed to the side and knocked the boy down with him. His body slid along the unpaved street, for a few seconds he just laid there in pain, he groaned loudly as he tried to get off the ground. **

**A blurry figure came running toward him. ' Daijoobu?' His vision cleared and he made his way up. Suddenly a pain in his side got to him. He clutched his side, and noticed that there was a bloodstain on his white jacket. A slight dizzy spell hit him as he placed his hands on his eyes and rubbed them viscously. **

**" Oh my god... Your hurt you need to go see a doctor!" She turned around to grab her phone, which was left stranded along with her other objects. Just as she was about to go call the hospital she felt someone holding her back, **

**" NO! That's not necessary. I'm fine." He turned around and started walking toward his bike. Broken pieces were scattered all around the street, but it can be fixed. He was after all very wealthy. He groaned as he tried to lift the moped up with his other hip since the other one was injured. **

**Noticing that he was having trouble she walked over to him. " Here let me help you." She reached out her hand to lift the moped... **

**" NO!" He yelled, His amber eyes met hers, and there was a sudden silence between the two. **

**Finally after drowning in his eyes for a second, Sakura became outraged at his arrogant stubborn attitude" Well Mr. Stubborn since you don't need help I guess that I can leave you now. It's not my fault if you end up being infected and have to go to a hospital!" She yelled right back at him. Swiftly she turned around and started to clean up the mess that lay on the sidewalk. **

'_Damn boy. He's so rude... Why do boys have to be so god damn stubborn, never have to admit when they need help! He doesn't even say sorry for almost killing me... Look at this big mess, papers everywhere! _**' Groaning she picked up the lesson plan that was blowing away. ' Hmm. What's this?' She looked at an envelope that was addressed to Johiro, Keisuke. ' Must've accidentally took it. Speaking of which.' She put her bags down and started searching her bag for the ring. **

'_Oh no... Its not here it must have fell out. _**' " NO WAY!" She praticaly screamed. Panicking she started running up and down the street. **

**" What are you looking for?" Came a familiar yet irritating voice. **

**She glared at him. " My ring." She went off searching some more. **

**He went and helped her find it. He saw something glimmering by the curb and assumed it was it. He picked it up, he felt a little pain in his side but ignored it, he has been through a lot more pain then this. **

**" Hey!" He screamed at her. She turned around and started running toward him. **

**He held up the ring to her and smiled. Sakura totally forgot about the ring that he held in front of her for a second, and just concentrated on his smile. ' **_Beautiful.' _**He started to feel a little uncomfortable, not only about the silence but the emerald-eyed woman that was starring opened eyes at him. **

**He started walking away and got on his bike. He didn't' bother saying good bye. He just rode off. **

**Before he came completely out of her site she called out " remember to get that cut checked." She smiled to her self. As she turned around she noticed a cell phone on the ground. She curiously picked it up. " **_Must've belonged to that boy _**' A buzzing sound was heard in her brief case. ' Not again! I'm late!" Sakura started running so she wouldn't be late for her first class. **

**Sakura walked toward the gates of her school saying hello to her students as usual. She noticed one of her students walking by " Mayako-chan!" Sakura smiled as she waved to her. The girl named Mayako just starred and walked passed her. Sakura frowned a bit ' **_what did I do to make her hate me? _**'**

**A vibrating noise came from her bag. She searched for it, and took out the cell phone that belonged to that boy. Debating wether to answer it or not she just kept looking at it. Yelan Li calling it read. **

**" Moshi moshi? Sakura answered. An elegant lady like voice came on the other line. " Who is this?" . " I found this. Can you please tell me where to return it?" A clicking sound could be heard. ' **She hung up.

Sakura made her way toward the teacher's lounge. Fax machines buzzing and the distinguished aroma of coffee polluted the room.

" Kinomoto sensei." A lady with big round glasses and a black suit came walking toward her. Not to mention the strong smell of perfume she brought with her " getting a bit sloppy with the dress code." She said as she eyed what she was wearing.

'_Great another lecture from the grandma _**.' Sakura sighed. " Gomen Higuchi sensei. I've been trying to dress more appropriate." **

**" Not only you Kinomoto, the girls are getting a bit more wild when it comes to their uniforms. I see them walking around with their skirts cut and shirts that are way to small. You need to be more strict with them Kinomoto." With those last words Higuchi-sensei walked away. **

**Sakura nodded and bowed. After finally being able to breathe the fresh air she felt another tap on her shoulder. **

**A man a bit shorter then her with dark serious eyes and messy gray white hair came next to her. It was the vice president Tanaka, Ryoichi. " Kinomoto-sensei. We are having a transfer student today. I deiced that he can be in your homeroom. I think you would be the best teacher for him. **

**" B.. Bu.. But can't you give him to Higuchi-sensei my class is hard enough to handle." She pleaded. **

**" I'm sorry but her class is filled too. There is one more spot open and that's in your homeroom. He has been going to a lot of different schools lately. Mostly because he wasn't able to get along with his classmates, I was hoping you could... Help him..." he paused for a second "I'll go up to your room when he has arrived." He then left her standing. **

'_A problem student ... Just what I need. _**' Sakura walked over to he classroom. As she slid the door open a paper airplane hit her head. Just as usual the students were out of control. They never listened to her, usually because Sakura was way too nice and lenient toward them. **

**" Whose is this?" She said as she lifted up the paper airplane. **

**A hand raised up it was a boy named Yamazaki, Takashi. " It's mine sensei." He grinned as he snatched it from her hand. " Did you know that paper airplanes were invented..." **

**" Yamazaki stop lying." A girl known as Mihara, Chiharu interrupted. She was a cute girl with cookie brown hair which was always put up into two piggy tail braids, and large brown eyes. But looks can be deceiving. She grabbed a large history book and slammed it on his head. **

**" Why did you hit me with a book for gods sake!" He said while rubbing his head as a bump began to emerge. **

**" Well Yamazaki. Maybe you should read a book to get the facts all straight." She winked as she made her way to her best friends. Li- Meiling Yanagisawa, Naoko, and Sasaki, Rika. **

**" Quiet down I have an announcement" Sakura said loudly as she clapped her hands. " Where having a transfer student today!" **

**The class irrupted into conversation. **

**" Boy or girl?" Came a scream from one of the girls in the back of the room. **

**" Boy." Sakura stated. **

**" I wonder if he's cute!" A girl named Meiling said. Meiling was another girl in the class obviously she is Chinese, not only her name says it all, but her strong accent in Japanese, her deep ruby eyes, and to top it all off her two buns that were always in her hair every day. **

**" Aren't you taken Meiling? And by your cousin?!" They all started laughing. Meiling just glared at them in return. " That doesn't mean I can't flirt!" **

**Sakura laughed. She remembered the days her and her best friend Tomoyo would spend time in class just talking about boys. It was all that mattered back then. **

**" Kninomoto sensei..." Meiling loud voice screamed. **

**" Eh?" Sakura shook her head and looked toward her student. She noticed the whole class was looking at her. A small red tint appeared on her cheeks from the embarrassment. **

**" Someone been knocking on the door for a while, you should go answer it." Meiling smiled trying to seem all- angelic. Sakura just starred at her ' **how dare she boss me around!I'm the teacher! **' Sakura never really understood why the girls in her class didn't like her. Maybe it was because of all the crushes the boys had on her. Last year they used to write little notes on their tests and say things like ' Age doesn't matter when it comes to love.' Or things like ' Do you want to get ice cream after school?'? Sakura was pretty flattered that she could still attract the attention from high school boys, but after all it was illegal to even think about dating one. She tried her best to make the girls like her, like not giving them dress cuts even if they were extremely out of dress code, and even being more lenient towards tests. But nothing seemed to make the girls like her. " **At least they're graduating soon... One more year..."

**" Kinomoto-sensei!" someone's voice came screaming from the other side of the sliding wooden door. " ...GOMENASAI!" she screamed at she went running to open the door. As she opened the door she noticed it was the principal he seemed a little out of breath. " Transfer :gasp: student :gasp: is here :gasp:" **

**" Really? Where?!" She asked in a cheerful and excited voice. **

**" He's outside." He said as he pointed outside the window. Sakura just rushed to the other side of the room. She reached the dusty window and looked outside. It was hard to see through at first but as her vision cleared she saw a familiar looking boy. A cool gentle breeze blew past, Sakura blossoms began to fall from the tree he has been sitting by, he seemed to watch them fall one by one to the ground with his serious amber eyes. **

**" No way..." Sakura whispered to herself quietly. Her eyes couldn't tear away from him. He seemed so, peaceful, and so concentrated and so handso.... ' **Don't go there... **'**

**" Kinomoto-sensei? What are you doing? Go get him!" Tanaka said rather angrily. She ripped her eyes off him and nodded. As soon as she left the room, the whole class got up and started running to the window. " SIT DOWN!" The principal's voice yelled. They all jumped and sadly went back to their seats. **

**Why am I so nervous... It's just another student. Why is my heart racing? What makes him so different? " Questions kept racing through the young teacher's head. " It's because... I... It's because he almost killed me. Yeah that's it. " She opened the door to the outside of the school. She slowly made her way toward him. He seemed to not notice her. ' Breath Sakura, just breath...." **

**" Ohayo!" She said loudly. He trembled; he had not expected such a loud irritating girly voice this early in the morning. ' Wait that voice sounds familiar. " He slowly turned around. It's that lady with the haunting yet beautiful, yet perfect emerald eyes. **

**" What are you doing here?" He said in a shocked voice. " Are you some kind of stalker or something!" Her eyes widened and her mouth curved into a small smile. **

**" Of coarse not silly! I'm your teacher! That means you have to obey me!" She grinned. **

**" No way... You're kidding." He laughed. Sakura smiled at that, he was so cute when he laughed. ' Oh my god Sakura! Snap out of it." **

**" Actually... It's the truth... Come with me we have to go back to the classroom now." She stood in front of him, and put her hands on her hips " Ready?" **

**He looked down " I'm kind of nervous." He admitted. **

**" What is there to be nervous about?" She noticed his eyes, they were full of worry and sadness... **

**" It's... It's just that. That I never really got along with other students. I've been to many schools. How can this one be any different?" Sakura smiled a little at his comment. **

**" I know you'll like it here. I can tell. My students are all very nice, the boys are all gentlemen and the girls are respectful ladies. If you have a problem with any of them just tell me." Sakura winked and put out her hand. " Ready?" She looked at him. He looked up, emerald met amber once again. He nodded as if still not sure of himself. **

**" By the way... My name is Sakura Kinomoto. Welcome to Tomoeda High." Sakura said she smiled and took his hand, she then shook it. **

**" My name is." **

**" Li, Syaoran." She completed the sentence. " Let's go." **

**She turned around and didn't notice the little smile that he had on his face. **

**Sakura entered the classroom, all the students were quietly in their seats. The principal has watched them, she was thankful that he did or, who knows what they'd do, they are like animals after all. She noticed that all her students were fidgeting, especially the girls... ' I bet they're all excited about the new student.' **

**" Arigato Tanaka-san." She bowed as he left the room. " Now class as you all know we have a new student, I want you all to treat him nicely and help him out ok." She peaked out the door. " You can come in Li." He nodded nervously.... **

**He came in and looked at his feet. He didn't want anyone to look at his face and realize how nervous he was. **

**" Introduce yourself." He heard a soothing voice say. **

**After a couple of seconds he was able to find his voice. " My voice is Li, Syaoran I was originally from Hong Kong but moved to Japan because of family issues. I am seventeen years old, and I hope that I will like this new school year with this class." He was still looking down at his feet nervously. **

**" SYAORAN-KUN?!" He looked up to see a girl running up towards him. ' **Ruby red eyes mandarin dialect two buns most irritating voice Meiling!' **" NO!" he wasn't nervous anymore. He was terrified! His mother did this on purpose! He sent him to this school because his cousin went to it. Which so happens to be his fiancée. He was seriously going to go home and kill himself. ' **As if my life couldn't get any worse'

**He felt her hugging him. " Syaoran baby I'm sooo happy that you and I are together again. It's been years. You got so handsome! Not that you weren't before." She giggled flirtatiously. The class seemed to be watching with interest. A few girls were pretty disappointed that the new student was already taken. A few boys were already planning to kill this new guy so they could get Meiling. **

**" Meiling, would you mind getting off of me..." Syaoran said as he tried detaching himself. Meiling was like a fly, she won't go away until you kill it, which Syaoran sadly couldn't do. **

**" Don't you miss me hunny bunny!" She said happily as she hugged him once more. " I missed you soo much!" **

**" Meling! GET OFF!" He tore himself away. Her eyes seemed full of sadness then suddenly something sparked in her that made her go completely ballistic. **

**" Have you been seeing anyone else?" She asked questionably. **

**" Of coarse not I have no time, I've got practice, and extra stuff to do at home." He stated. **

**" Good cause it you are... I am telling your mother" Meiling eyed him. " Understood." **

**" Meiling I'm not your property, you know." Syaoran said with an irritated tone in his voice. **

**" Of coarse you are.... Remember our little promise." She said as she held out her hand... **

**flashback **

**A mini Meiling came running down the mansions marble floors. " Syaoran?! Syaoran!" Her small voice echoed through out the halls. **

**Meanwhile a small Syaoran could be seen hiding behind a curtain. ' **Please don't let her find me, please don't let her find me! **" He said constantly inside his head. **

**" I GOTCHA!' Her little voice screamed happily. " You can never ever hide from me Syaoran! I will always find you." She smiled happily, and dragged him to her room. " Syaoran I was watching this movie. And these two people were getting married... So I think... We should too!" **

**" Huh... What's married?" His face was full of confusion. **

**" Oh it's when a boy and a girl, like us, promise to love each other forever! So do you want to get married..." She leaned towards him so that their faces were about one inch apart. Her silky traditional Chinese was flowing onto his lap... **

**" Eh?! Aren't we too young Meiling. I mean I only learned how to do addition yesterday. I can't possibly get married now. **

**" I know that. That's why we can wait, and then get married. But..." Meiling looked down at him. " You have to promise me that you will marry me, and not break your promise." Meiling stuck out her pinky finger. **

**" But what if I fall in love with some one else?" He asked. **

**Meiling sighed. " Then I guess... I would have to let you go." She paused for a second. "Wait but you can only break this promise, if you truly and deeply fall in love with someone else. And I mean like you'd die for the person. But I promise you Syaoran that I will never ever stop loving you back!" **

**The young Syaoran sighed. " Ok... " He then pinky promised her. Melling beamed. **

**" Here take this ring. This will be our 'love' ring!" She handed over to him a cheap metal ring that you could buy from those vending machines outside of ice cream shops. **

**" You must always wear it, or else I'll be very mad at you!" She gave him a warning look, then it slowly softened. " I'm going to tell Aunty Yelan about our marriage! She rushed out the door, and ran down the halls. **

**end **

**Apparently Syaorans mother thought it was a great idea, how he wished he could kill her. **

**He stood there gazing at her hand. There was their so called 'love' ring on her marriage finger. **

**" You belong to me Syaoran... And if anyone takes you away, they are going to be living in hell." She then turned to the class. " You hear that everyone! Don't touch my Syaoran!" **

**Okay that was my official first chapter of my official first story. Sorry it's kinda junk, I'm still new at this writing thing. I'm also sorry if there are a lot of grammar mistakes, remember English is my second language. **

**I will see how this story goes, and if people like it I will continue, if people don't then... I probably won't. **

**- Rumiko Ishinomori - **


	2. TO TOMODACHI NI NARU

A Forbidden Love

Chapter 2 –** TO TOMODACHI NI NARU– to make friends with**

Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS wish I did but I don't.**

**BTW: This story is based on a popular Japanese soap opera**

**Called majo no jouken. **

**English is my second language so don't mind the spelling errors! Also this is my very first ficcie. I hope its not 2 boring... -- **

**I won't be able to update quickly because I have so much shukudai (homework) tou (and) shiken.(tests) Gomen!**

**TO: my dearest reviwers: for those who reviewed the 1st time: since I don't have your names because my story got deleted. I'm not able to answer your questions sorry!**

**Sakura is probably about early to mid twenties in this fic. She is super young especially for a teacher. I'm trying to make this story as realistic as possible, and keep the characters personalities. As you can tell Meiling is crazy about Syaoran. But hey you do crazy things when your in love. 3.**

**Hope you guys enjoy - ( Sorry I may get carried away... I write a lot can you tell?)**

'......' **thought**

"...**." Speaking**

**----- on with the story**

**Last chapter:**

"You belong to me Syaoran... And if anyone takes you away, they are going to be living in hell." She then turned to the class. " You hear that everyone! Don't touch my Syaoran!"

Meiling smiled proudly, and put her arm around Syaorans neck. Meanwhile the other hand was busy playing with his messy chestnut hair.

"**So...Why did you transfer here? It was to be with me right" She asked in an angelic voice. Syaoran glared at her in return. What she said made him furious. He didn't belong to anyone especially not her. He'd rather die then being with her. Ugh... **

"**Get off..." He pushed her away, and left an angry Meiling, and amused Sakura standing.**

"**Where do I sit?" He asked Sakura. Sakura was trying her best not to burst out laughing. No one ever talked to Meiling like that. She was the most feared popular girl in school. After all with one snap of her finger you could be beaten up or sent to the nearest dumpster. **

"**Hmm. Maybe you can sit by Yamazaki-san. Yamazaki please raise you hand." Syaoran went carelessly to his seat. Meiling was still standing in the same spot. Her face was red with anger. "How dare you Li Xiao Lang." She said with a loud shirking voice, and speaking in her native language: Mandarin. **

"**I don't give." Syaoran replied back in Mandarin. He flung his red over shoulder bag on the desk. He could fell the many eyes that were on him at the moment. **

"**How dare you talk to me like that. I'm your fiancée for god's sake! " Meiling walked over to his desk, and slammed her hand on it. " I'm going to tell your mother about this!" **

"**Go ahead. I don't care. And can you keep it down... You're causing a scene." Syaoran replied still as mild as before, while Meiling looked like she was going to start steaming literally. **

"**I can scream as loud as I want to. What do you mean you don't care? Don't you care about me?" Meiling said trying her best to find any good combat words that she could slam into his face. She wanted him to take back what he said. She wanted him to love her more then anything. And after all these years, he still never said those three words that she was dying to hear. And she wasn't giving up until he said it.**

"**Go ahead tell my mother. Sure I'll get in trouble. Does it look like I care? Why don't you just marry my mom, it seems you guys get along well." Syaoran smirked as Meiling gave up and returned to her seat. She slammed her books onto her desk, and pouted.**

"**Ok... Now class lets get started. "Sakura said as she opened up her lesson book. She found a folded piece of folder paper inside. A couple of the boys snickered. She opened it inside was a message. ' Come on teach... How about a date.' **

**Sakura sighed. When was this going to end? "Whose is this?" She said while waving the paper in the air.**

**Yamazaki's hand went straight up. **

"**Takahashi-san..." Sakura sighed again. "Please go for someone your age I'm sure you'll get a better chance." **

**Yamazaki laughed " There's no one my age. You seem to be more attractive then any of these girls." He then gave Sakura a playful smile. **

**All the girls in class glared at Yamazaki, then at Sakura. **

"**Yamazaki-kun how come you never say those romantic things to me!" Chiharu said jealously.**

**Yamazaki smirked " Of coarse because no one can be more beautiful then Kinomoto sensei." Yamazaki smiled.**

**Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'm sure there are many more attractive woman then me, and that's your age Yamazaki. If this happens again you're going to the principals office." Sakura went to the board. "Now where were we. Oh yes factorials."**

**----- 30 minutes later...**

"**And that class is the basics of factorials. Not that hard." Sakura put the chalk down, and looked at the clock. "Since we have a few minutes left you can work on your homework or just chat for a while." **

**Syaoran loved math it was his only good subject. And plus then he would have something to do then watch Meiling stare at him, or smile at him, or even worst try to communicate with him. Which she was trying to do all period. **

"**So Syao-baby I have been thinking." She started to play with her raven black hair, fingering the small curls at the end."I was thinking about baby names. I think the name Mingmei would be so cute for a girl. I mean it means smart and beautiful. And as for a boy."**

**Syaoran paled. **

"**Meiling can you please come up here for a while." Sakura asked. **

' Saved... Arigato sensei.'** Syaoran's mind screamed.**

**Meiling rolled her eyes and smiled at Syaoran. "I'll be back hunny bunny. We'll continue this important talk later." She said as she walked over to Sakura's desk. Syaoran growled. ' **Will she ever stop making up pet names for me! She's completely obsessed! Mingmei since when are we having kids?'

**Sakura looked at her attire. A shirt that was mid drift, she wasn't even wearing her black blazer. Her skirt was obviously cut shorter. And she frayed the edges, a popular fashion now days. **

"**That skirt is a bit to short. And you shirt needs to be pulled down. Please dress more appropriately to class." **

"**I don't see anything wrong sensei. I mean do you want me to start dressing like that Mayako freak. I mean look at her. Grandma skirt and an over sized shirt, not to mention that hair do. It's called haircut and get it layered sweetie. " The whole class started laughing at Meilings joke. Except for Sakura, Syaoran and Mayako.**

"**Meiling..." The bell rang before Sakura could scold her and make her apologize. Everyone left the class except for Mayako. Mayako looked down at her skirt, and upped it a little bit. You could tell she was hurt by the expression in her eyes. Sakura walked over to her, and put her hand on her shoulder. **

"**Mayako-chan... Don't listen to them. I think you're a very nice girl. Meiling them are just lemmings. They just go with the flow. You have your own unique style. " Sakura;s word streamed gently into her ears.**

"**You don't know anything." Mayako retorted as she slapped her hand away, and ran outside the class.**

**Sakura didn't know what she did to make t whole female population of this school hate her. And she was getting sick of it. A ringing sound started coming from her bag. ' **Ah where is the stupid phone'

"Moshi moshi?"... "Sakura-chan how are you doing"

Sakura sighed. "Not so good Tomoyo-chan."

"What's wrong?" Came the concerned voice on the other line.

"A lot of things... I think we should have dinner tonight. It's pretty important." Sakura said.

"I don't know Saku-chan. I have a lot of work. But being the good friend I am I'll go." Tomoyo replied.

"Thank you sooo much!" Sakura said feeling more relieved. She could finally tell someone about her problems.

"Oh but Sakura can you do me a favor?" Tomoyo then said.

"Yeah anything... What is it?" Sakura replied.

"Can you try on some new clothes for me?" Tomoyo said excitedly.

Sakura sighed. "I knew there was a catch..."

**------ (-Scene change-)**

**Syaoran was walking down the hallway to get his lunch out of his locker. He heard Meilings voice coming from the other side of the hall. Since he didn't want to encounter her he decided to hide behind the computer lab door. **

"**Meiling you skirt is too short. Your shirt is to revealing." Meiling said while mimicking Sakura's voice. Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika laughed at her expressions. "Kinomoto-sensei can go to hell for all I care. I hate her guts. Just as much as I hate these gross uniforms! I swear Japanese schools make their kids dress like freaks." Meiling complained as she opened her locker.**

"**I know what you mean Meiling. I mean who does Kinomoto think she is, telling us what to do." Chiharu stated. The girls began grooming themselves in the locker mirror. **

"**I mean Kinomoto isn't that pretty. I don't know what Takahashi-san and Hiirigazawa-san see in that slut. I think we are all so much prettier." Naoko replied, while taking out her glasses from her bag and putting them on.**

"**I know! Naoko you are so right." Meiling said while giving Naoko a high five.**

"**Naoko why are you wearing those dorky glasses?" Meiling said with a disgusted face.**

"**I forgot to put my contacts in and I'm totally blind without it. So I decided to wear glasses. Hope you don't mind." Naoko's quiet voice said.**

"**Don't mind? Naoko you look like a dork. I don't care if your blinder then a bat! You look just plain stupid." She aggressively took her glasses and broke them in half. "You won't be needing this any more." **

**Naoko starred at the broken pink glasses. "Meiling! Those were so expensive!"**

"**You have contacts dear. If you ever forget your contacts at least you won't have to wear those ugly glasses again." Meiling took the glasses from her hands and threw them in the trashcan.**

**Naoko looked down. A depressed look came onto her face. She looked like she was about to cry.**

"**Aw Naoko it's ok. Those glasses didn't look any good on you anyway. It hid your cute face." Meiling smiled as she patted her on the head.**

"**Come on girls lets go eat lunch. I made Syaoran a musubi." She said gleefully.**

**Rika followed her to the cafeteria. Naoko and Chiharu stayed behind.**

"**Naoko-chan. What's the matter?" Chiharu gazed at her with big eyes. Her voice was concerned. Unlike Meiling, Chiharu really cared about people's feelings. She knew what Meiling said really hurt her. Meiling hurts everyone without realizing it.**

**Naoko wiped her eyes. "It's nothing. Nothing at all." She faked a smile.**

"**No there is something. You can tell me." Chiharu handed her a tissue.**

"**Well... You can't tell anyone. It's so embarrassing." Naoko wiped her eyes, and looked up at her friend.**

"**I promise I won't tell anyone." She stuck out her pinky. "Pinky promise."**

**Naoko entwined her pinky with Chiharu's. "Okay. Well. I'm what you call... Poor and I mean dirt poor Chiharu. The only reason why I got into this school was because o scholarship's, and my grandma was paying for part of my school tuition. My grandma died recently. So that means there is no more money to spend. My father wants me to graduate from high school. He says it's his dream. I would be the first one out of his family to graduate from high school and go to college... Do you wonder why I wear the same things a lot? Or wonder why I don't have personal drivers to take me to school like you guys? Or why I don't invite you to come over? It's embarrassing! You would think I'm rich because this is an expensive school." Naoko's eyes began to water a little. "I want everything you guys have. Since I have to save money I can't afford prescribing to contacts anymore. That's why I needed glasses today." **

**Chiharu hugged her. "Materialistic people are the real people who aren't happy Naoko. They just have more things. They don't usually have real friends. Meiling just doesn't think before she talks. We love you Naoko and you being poor doesn't change that." Chiharu smiled at her, and hugged her again.**

"**Arigato Chiharu-chan." Naoko smiled.**

"**Hey and I'll get you new glasses. Just take them off when Meiling is around." Chiahru said. Naoko nodded.**

"**Come on lets go to lunch." They both started to walk away. **

"**Ouch." Naoko said as she bumped into a locker. She laughed "Told you I'm blind without glasses."**

**-**

**Syaoran came out of his hiding spot. He never would've imagined that that Naoko girl would be poor. She acted so proper. What Meiling said wasn't right. What happened to the nice, caring, friendly Meiling he once knew? Now she was just some cold hearted, mean, obnoxious stranger. **

**Syaoran really didn't want to eat in the cafeteria. He wanted to be as far away from Meiling as he could. He found an empty room and sat down. It was the audiotorium. It was silent inside. Syaoran liked the silence. At home he never had peace and quiet. Usually his sisters would be bugging him, or they'd be bugging each other. Thankfully they moved back to Hong Kong. **

**He heard the door open. It was that girl Mayako that no one seems to like.**

"**What are you doin' here?" She said. She was fairly skinny, and her skin tone was a creamy color. Her night black hair fell down from her face. Her eyes were a charcoal color. She was actually quite pretty. He didn't know why everyone avoided her as if she was sort of disease. **

"**I'm eating here. I don't want to eat in the cafeteria." She shrugged and sat in he row behind him, she opened the book that was in her hands, and silence was filling the room again.**

"**You better leave before Meiling them find you." She said in a soft voice. Breaking the silence. **

"**Huh? What's wrong with them finding me here?" He then asked.**

"**If you want to be labeled '**freak**' then you can stay. But if you want to be liked... Then I suggest you leave." Her eyes were still concentrated on her book. **

"**I really don't care what those losers think about me." Syaorans amber eyes starred at her. **

"**Look I'm trying to save your reputation buddy." She then said angrily.**

"**Why? Why do you even care about me?" He said as he looked down.**

**Mayako looked him directly in the eye and then started to read her book once more. He could barely hear her soft remark. "Because I don't want you to go through what happened to me."**

****

**Sakura went to the teachers lounge for lunch. She heated up her bento in the microwave, as she waited she found a portfolio that said ' Li Syaoran' and had a big sign that said private on it. She looked around to make sure no one was looking. Slyly she opened the manila folder and began to read it. ' **It says he was born in Hong kong. His mom is a doctor and owns the Li hospital. His dad is dead. He was kicked out of his old school for getting into fights, and doing damage to the school property... He doesn't seem like the type that would do that.**' **

**Suddenly the door opened. Sakura closed the folder franticly and walked over to her desk.**

**"Ah just the person I wanted to see, and how is the new student." It was Tanaka-san.**

"He is a pleasure to have." Sakura confirmed with a smile.

"See I told you one more student couldn't do any harm Kinotmoto." Sakura nodded as he left the office.

few hours pass

It was near the end of school. Sakura waited by the gate for the new student. She saw him walking by, and was just about to confront him.

"SYAORAN!" Meiling hugged him. "How come you never ate lunch with us?" She asked and handed him a musubi. She smiled "figured you'd be hungry. You know being your future wife and all. I have to start cooking for you!"

He ignored her and started to walk away. " Li-san." Sakura said as she walked over to him. Meiling glared at the young teacher. "Excuse me sensei but your interrupting." Meiling said sassily at Sakura.

"I'm sorry Meiling-san but I need to return something to Syaoran." Sakura slightly pushed Meiling away.

"Here you dropped this." She handed him the half-broken cell phone that he had dropped earlier, at their first encounter.

Syaoran took it and threw it to the floor. "No one calls anyway." He then started to walk away. Sakura glanced at him and picked up the cell phone. She ran to him and said. " I'll call you." His eyes widened. "What's your number?" "289-6544... But why?" He said softly. She handed him the phone, and as she did there hands slightly touched. Syaoran jumped back. Sakura gave him a warm smile. "We can be friends. I will call I promise. Oh and in case you need to chat. Here's my number." She scribbled some numbers onto a yellow piece of paper. She smiled then walked away. Syaroan touched his hand and blushed a crimson color.

(A/N: I'm sorry to intrude again but if you're wondering why she is asking for his number is because he is a 'problem student'. And the principal wants her to help him become 'socialized'. She isn't trying to hit on him or anything... Or anything like that yet. More SxS soon I promise but remember I'm going by a real story, and the love scenes won't come till maybe the 3rd chapter...)

Meiling wanted to scream. She witnessed the whole thing between the two. Switching numbers, saying ' I promise I'll call.'** And even worst when her dear Syaoran blushed. He never does that kind of stuff. He can't like her. It's wrong. It's against society. It's sick. She is so going to spy on those two, and she is going to plan a very harsh thing to Kinomoto, so she wouldn't show her face in school again.**

"MOOOM!" Syaoran screamed as he ran through the penthouse.

"What is it hunny? How was school?" She as she looked up from her sewing. There before him stood a woman who was in her mid thirties. She wore a traditional Chinese dress, and had a serious expression on her face. She was busy sewing a red silk fabric.

"How come you didn't tell me that th- the evil witch was going to my school?" He yelled.

"Meiling-chan. She is so adorable don't you think... Well I thought it would be great for you two to get to know each other better. You know before the big day." His mother said winking.

"IYA! ( disgusting) I can't marry her mom. She's a total stalker, and not I forgot to mention she's a leech! Do you know what she's planning?" His mother shook her head. " She's planning what to name the children. I AM NOT HAVING CHILDREN WITH HER! Just because were getting married doesn't mean we have to have kids " He fell down on the bed right next to his mom's sewing machine.

"You have to have children Syaoran. Who's going to take over the hospital after your gone?" His mother said.

Syaoran sighed "If we have to have kids... Then they're going to be adopted."

"Meiling is a sweet girl. She is clingy I know. But that's only because she loves you so much." She replied. Syaoran left the room while screaming. "Well I wish she'd fall in love with someone else. I'm not going to school if I have to see her everyday."

"Xiao Lang..." She said sternly. "I need you to graduate from high school. You don't even have to get good grades. I just need you to graduate. I need you to take over the hospital. The girls can't take over it. So I need you too. I don't care about this conflict with Meiling" His mother said. " You don't know how important it is for you to take over the hospital. It was your fathers work... You know what that means to me. Will you do me this favor Xiao Lang? Would you promise to take over the hospital?" His mother grabbed his hands and squeezed it.

"... I guess so." Syaoran was unsure if he wanted too. If he took over the hospital he would have his future decided for him. But he wanted to please his mother. She was all he had left. His family was broken. His father died from an accident. His sisters are studying in china. Only his mom and Wei were left. Wei was his home tutor in Japanese. Since he still isn't fluent in Japanese yet.

"Thank you son." She gave him a quick peck on his cheek. "Oh and I called you phone earlier but a strange woman answered it. Who was it?" She asked with curious eyes.

Syaoran paused for a moment. "Maybe you got the wrong number."

His mother nodded.

"Mrs. Yelan Li. You have a package." Wei called to her from the other room." She looked up, and patted Syaoran on the head. "Good night."

"Tomoyo-chan. Chotto matte!" Sakura screamed, her raven-haired friend dragged her to a nearby beef house.

"Hayaku Sakura-chan. We're late for our reservation, and you know how crowded this place gets!" Tomoyo said as she continues dragging her to the nearest table.

A young waitress came named Tai ( A/N: now doesn't that name sound familiar). "Back again Tomoyo-chan...Sakura-chan... The usual?"

"Yes kobe beef and sake... Thank you Tai-chan." Tai nodded, and she took the menus away.

"Sooo... Saku-chan. What did you have to talk to me about that was 'oh so important?'" ** Tomoyo said while taking a sip of her tea.**

"Something that may change my life forever." She said while digging through her bag. She took out a black box and opened it.

Tomoyo gasped. "Keisuke-kun finally asked you?" She said in a shocked voice.

"Yeah. But I really don't know." Sakura sighed. "I just don't know what to do."

Tomoyo felt a rush of jealousy. She too had a secret crush on Keisuke. But of course she wouldn't tell Sakura about it. Since they were little Sakura got all the boys she wanted. It wasn't fair. She heard the quote before. ' If you love someone let them go... If they come back it's yours. If they don't then it was never meant to be.' ** Well she let all of them go. And did any of them come back and return their affections she had for them. No... They went to her best friend Sakura instead. And all she did was sit on the side and watch her have all the fun. Well she was no longer going to be the third wheel. The love less loner that she was for so many years now.**

Tomoyo cleared her throat."Saku-chan. Since I'm not very well experienced with relationships. You can always go to your mother. I mean, she did marry your dad. Ask her why she did." Tomoyo smiled, hiding her inside jealously.

"Ah Tomoyo-chan you're so smart. So what about those clothes you wanted me to look at." Tomoyo handed her a bag. "It's all right in there."

"Ah waitress more sake!" Sakura yelled, the whole restaurant looked at her. "Ah gomen..." Sakura said embarrassed.

few hours later.

"Mama I'm home." Sakura said as she tripped over the shoes that lay by the doorway. "Mom today was so much fun. HAHAHA. I got to hang out with Tomoyo like when we were younger. School was so crappy though. The girls are so mean to me. I want to shoot them. HAHAHA." Sakura fell down on the sofa.

"Are you drunk?" A lady in her mid forties walked toward the door. Even if she was aging she was still as beautiful. Her black hair curled at the ends, and her emerald eyes matched her face perfectly. She used to be a model when she was younger, but as she aged on she decided to retire. Many people say Sakura is a duplicate of her mother. (Okay her moms alive in this story.)

"DRUNK?! What are you talking about? I promise mom. I only drank a cup." Sakura looked up at her mom, and her mom shook her head. "Ok I lied. I had a FEW cups. But I am not DRUNK." Sakura stood up and lost footing. She then slammed into the floor. "Itai..." Sakura said as she grabbed her head.

"What's this?" Her mother saw a black box lying on the floor. ' Can it be?' She opened it and saw an exquisite diamond ring.

Sakura snapped out of her drunk mode for a moment, and grabbed the ring from her hand "Please don't tell dad about this. He'll freak." She stuffed it in her bag carelessly. " Mom can you help me? I don't know what to do about this."

"So Murakami-san did propose to you. How come you never told me?" She asked.

"Mama it only happened this morning. And I don't know if I want to marry the guy. This is so complicating. I have a headache... I shouldn't have drank." Sakura squeezed her emerald eyes shut and grabbed her head once more.

"Oh my Sakura." Her mother came over and hugged her. She looked into Sakura's emerald eyes.

"Nadeshiko!" A voice came calling from the kitchen. It was her dad Fujitaka. "I need more tea! I have a whole stack of papers to correct." Sakura's father Fukitaka worked at a university. He was very caring and protective of Sakura. But sometimes Sakura thinks he needs anger management. Just like her older brother Touya.

"Ah hold on." Nadeshiko's voice called out. She was just about to leave for the kitchen when...

"Mama. How come you married dad?" Nadeshiko turned back to face her. Sakura didn't look at her. Instead she turned to a picture of a young boy and girl. It was her mother and fathers marriage picture. Her mother in a beautiful pearl white wedding kimono, and her father just as handsome as he is now.

Nadeshiko laughed. "Of coarse only because of the looks." Sakura sighed. "Mom seriously."

She smiled happily at Sakura. "One word dear. Love." She then left Sakura alone in the room. Lost in her thoughts.

"That's the problem. I don't know if I love him." Sakura whispered.

"I'm so dizzy... I don't feel so good." Sakura moaned as she lay on the couch

:ring ring:

Sakura dug in her bag for her cell phone. ** ' Private number... Who could this be?'** ** "moshi moshi?"**

"is this Kinomoto-sesei?"

I'm done for this chapter. 14 pages guys. That's quite a bit. But there's some people that write 20-30-40 pages, I don't know how they do it! I'm trying to separate the story so there will be more chapters, Well anyway leave me your thoughts. Please no flames!

Rumiko Ishinomori

I PROPMISE MORE SxS commin' up! But in later chapters

I'm still sorting it out!


	3. B A C H I

Forbidden Love Chapter 3- B A C H I – bad luck Disclaimer: I don't own CCS ALRIGHT! A/N: ok I really have to think about this chapter. In the Japanese episode it is kind of weird, so I have to change it a little. I will try put some SxS in this fic. This chapter I think is going to be mainly focused on friendship for now.. Trust always comes first you know. ExT? I don't think that pairing will happen. Tomoyo is Sakura's age and Eriol is Syaoran's age. Sooo I don't think it would be possible. I really want to kick myself. I should have made Keisuke (Sakura's fiancée to be Eriol) then it would be more realistic... AHHH.. And Eriol would be in the story more! :kick kick: I just noticed something. I also gave Keisuke 2 last names AHH Johiro and Murakami.. SHIT. Oh well.... I'll just stick with Murakami.. Johiro can be his middle name or something. 

**Flashback:**

Sakura dug in her bag for her cell phone. ' Private number... Who could this be?' "moshi moshi?"

"is this Kinomoto-sesei?"

-end-

"Yes this is. Who is this?" Sakura asked. The line was dead silent. She then heard a clicking sound. ' hung up?'

She shook it off. ' Maybe the line got disconnected, or maybe it was. Nah it couldn't be. Why would he call anyway? She was just some teacher that he could care less about. He probably hated her too now. Just like all the rest of the students.'

Sakura docilely brushed her auburn hair in the mirror. Thin strands of hair covered her emerald eyes. Her pale hand reached for her head as she leaned back on the desk chair. Her headache was killing her. The aroma of sake was filling her nose, a distinctive stinging smell. She felt plain sick. Drinking plus depression and stress has made her life miserably worse then it has been lately. Sometimes she wanted to scream and run away. Or she wanted to cry it all off. But... Wasn't she supposed to be happy? Extremely and unbelievably happy? The man of her dreams has just asked her for her hand in marriage. And here she was sulking in her room.

Or was he really the man of her dreams? She was still young. She could still get a wide variety of guys, anyone for that matter. Even high school boys were drooling on her every move. Not that she was interested in any.

Sakura wondered what Keisuke was doing right now. Maybe she should give him a call? Since yesterday she has been ignoring his calls and trying to find any good excuse to stay away from him. She felt so bad. How could she live her life with the man if she was already avoiding him?

She filled her hands up with icy pure water and poured it onto her face. She just starred at her reflection in the mirror for what seemed like centuries. Letting the water droplets fall from her chin to the sink. She curiously looked at herself. 'What is my life missing? What is the missing puzzle piece to my life? Whatever it is, I'm going to figure it out. And I already know that Keisuke isn't the missing piece.'

Sakura smiled to herself in the mirror determined.

----------------------------------------

"Is this Kinomoto-sensei?" The young boy asked. He heard her faint reply on the other line. "Yes this is. Who is this?"

What was he supposed to say to her? She probably thinks the same as all the others. Just some problem kid... That got kicked out of about ten schools so far. He hung up his phone and threw it to the floor. What was he thinking? Calling up his homeroom teacher? He picked up the sketchpad that was lying by his futon. He has been working on sketching 'The Creation of Adams'. It was his all time favorite painting. He drew lightly two hands grasping for each other, as they were pulled away from each other. It was symbolic to his life. Whatever he was trying to grasp, he was always being pulled away from. He was lost in his sketch. Amber eyes were full of concentration, as he shaded in the hands.

"Syaoran?" A familiar voice said. He looked up from his drawing.

"It's time for you to get tutored." It was Wei-san.

Syaoran groaned, as he shoved his sketch under his Japanese books. He hated Japanese. It was just too hard. Too many rules, too many words to memorize, too much of everything! ' Seriously they should just have one language in the world... So that everyone can understand each other.'

Syaoran starred blankly at the papers as Wei was talking to him about some Kanji shit. He felt his eyes starting to get heavy. Kanji was just a bore to him. It was almost exactly like Chinese characters. He was just about to close his eyes, then he thought about what the next day would be like. Seeing Kinomoto's bright happy spirit flowing throughout the room. Her face always had a smile glued onto it. He could tell why everyone liked her. She just had this special thing about how that every girl should have. Too bad she wasn't younger. Then maybe they could go... What is he thinking? He doesn't have a 1 chance with Kinomoto. She's too old, and too good for him. But that doesn't mean he can still like her right? Syaoran smiled a bit. This was the first time he was actually looking forward to school.

Then suddenly a face popped in his mind. ' Meiling...'. Why did she have to go to the same school? Meiling gave him the one reason to not go to school. But he wanted to see the emerald eyed beauty so that gave him a reason to go to school. Syaoran sighed. ' Well I survived one day. I can survive another. Hopefully'

------------------------------------

' _The sun was shining high in the sky. The sky was a beautiful cerulean color. She felt the cold ocean water brush up against her feet. A hand suddenly entwined with hers. She didn't know who this stranger was, but all she knew was she was happy. And that was all that mattered. She suddenly heard the deep voice next to her say "What are we going to do now. They'll find us, and you know they will." She shrugged. "Go wherever our hearts tell us too." She felt herself smile as she felt the cool wind blow against her hair. _

"_No we shouldn't hide! We should stand up for what we believe in!" The voice argued._

"_Your right..." She frowned a bit. " Our love for each other can last through this mess" '_

A shrill beeping noise came from the clock that lay next to her. She groaned as she tiredly got up. 'That was such a weird dream. But it felt soo good. I wish I didn't have to get up.' She scratched her head and yawned as she tiredly rose from her futon.

Sakura kept rewinding back to the dream she just had. It felt so real and she felt the happiest she had in a while. Oh how she wished that dream would become real. The waves the warmth the kimochi ( feeling) just felt so real.

Sakura snapped herself out of it. She grabbed a few papers as she stuffed it into her suitcase. She sighed as she got ready for classes. ' Another day of girls who can't get enough of themselves and perverted boys. Joy.'

She walked down to the street near her school. A gust of wind blew and swept away a paper that she had nestled in her coat. She ran down and caught it. Suddenly Sakura remembered. This was the street where she met Li-san. It all happened just yesterday, but it seemed like such a long time ago. Memories suddenly flashed into her mind. His stubbornness his shocked face when he found out she was his teacher. She smiled as she looked back on the pleasant memories.

The class started filling up with students. Sakura just sat at her desk. She tapped her nails on it and she started humming a little tune.

' Saikou no kisu wa tabako no...'

Meiling's voice could be heard. She was busy talking about a new pair of coach shoes her dad had bought her. On the other side of the room Eriol, Takahashi and a boy named Hikaru were talking about some porn site. Sakura found it rather amusing to hear what the kids were into now days, and how pathetic their interests were. Coach shoes and Porn weren't going to get them anywhere in life

The door swung open. It was Li-san. Sakura felt herself lose her breath for a second. He was breathing heavily. His hair was messy and wet. He looked at her. Amber met emerald once again. The looked at each other for a few seconds, lost in each other's eyes. Her heart began to pound faster. Sakura was the one to break the trance. Blushing while she looked down.

"Syaoran! Ohayo!" Meiling said happily.

Syaoran ignored her and took his seat. Syaoran made a deal with himself. Since he had to deal with her, he would just pretend she wasn't there.

Sakura handed out some worksheets. "This is just a review to see if you got the lesson yesterday. If you need any help just ask."

Syaoran looked up and watched her adding some numbers into a grade book. He then looked down at the paper. ' I don't even remember learning this.' Syaoran started debating if he should ask for help or not. He didn't want to seem stupid. Everyone else seemed to get it.

He sighed. ' I wish I was paying attention to the board instead of her.'

He then raised his hand. Sakura walked over and kneeled by his desk."What do you need help on?" She then asked.

He felt nervous all of a sudden. "Uh this problem..." ( A/N: By the way I don't know ANYTHING about factorials. I'm not even in high school yet!)

Sakura smiled. "Well you need your calculator. Just type in 6! And divide it by 4!."

He looked up at her, and looked straight into her emerald eyes. "What about this one?"

Sakura explained it to him. But he wasn't actually listening to her. He was admiring her. So intelligent, and so beautiful. Suddenly he felt his mouth curve a little.

"Do you get it now?" She asked. Sakura saw him smiling at her. She should've felt uncomfortable. If this were any other boy she would probably get up and leave, but she couldn't help but smile back at this one. ' He seems different then the others.'

Meiling looked up at her worksheet and saw the two smiling at each other. She felt a shock of anger flow through her body. ' What does Kinomoto think she's doing?' She couldn't hold in her anger anymore. Syaoran never smiles. The last time she saw him smile like that was when he liked that Hanako girl in pre school. Meiling beat her up of course. Wait he couldn't like Kinomoto-sensei. But then why is he smiling like that? Meiling felt herself start steaming up, she never felt so much hate toward her teacher before. But this was the first time a teacher was hitting on her fiancée!

She looked over at Eriol. She knew Eriol and Takahashi would do anything she asked. Especially if it involved a little something called sex. Meiling was desperate at this point. She wouldn't let some slut ruin her future life with Syaoran. She ripped a part of her paper and scribbled something on it. She then threw it to Eriol.

Eriol fixed his glasses. The note read. ' Want to do me a favor? I'm sure you would want to do it any way. I'll give you anything you want. All I ask is that you'll ruin Kinomoto. Rape her do whatever you think would embarrass her so much that she won't show her face in school again. Break would be a good time. In the empty room next door.'

He looked up at Meiling. She flashed him a sweet smile. And mouthed the word please. Why would Meiling want to do that he thought. He then looked over to the other side of the room. Kinomoto- sensei was talking to her so-called fiancée. Eriol thought about the consequences. He could get expelled and grounded until the end of forever. But Meiling said she'd give him anything. This was a once in a lifetime chance.

He passed the note to Takahashi. He looked back and nodded.

M,eiling smiled. During break Kinomoto will pay.

----------------------about a hour later

"Okay class we have about a 15 minute break." Sakura leaned back on the chair and stretched out her arms. She has been working hard this whole period. Li-san didn't have a slight clue about factorials, so she had to explain the whole thing from the beginning to him.

She felt a slight tap on her shoulder. She looked up and saw two boys grinning at her.

"What do you need?" Sakura asked. They looked at one another, and it took them about a minute to respond. They seemed nervous.

"Well we were wondering if you could help us with... Math." Eriol commented.

"Yeah. I don't get it at all sensei. Please help me too!" Takahashi pleaded.

Sakura groaned inwardly. She just spent an hour teaching this to them yesterday! Does any one listen to her? " Okay. Lets go to the board shall we?"

"Chotto matte sensei! It's so noisy in here. I can't concentrate with all this noise! Can we learn in the spare room instead?" Eriol asked. He then smiled a 100watt smile at her. Which was pretty scary looking.

Sakura felt uneasy about the idea. But what mattered was that they would pass math and graduate and get out of the school, so she would never have to face them again. She nodded. "Ok... " She paused. "Let's go."

She turned around missing a couple of high fives being exchanged, and a pair of ruby red eyes starring at her from the corner. Meiling smiled. Her eye's shown glints of mischief in them. ' This is what you deserve for messing with my husband.'

As she left the room Syaoran glanced at her. He didn't mean to feel jealous or anything.. It just hit him suddenly. He couldn't understand what was going on with him. He caught himself blushing and smiling when he was near her. ' Why were her and the two guys leaving the class anyway?'

----------------------- Meanwhile in the next room

The room was dark. Sakura switched on the lamp. The room hasn't been used for ages so dust clung to everything. Spider webs hung from one corner of the ceiling to another. The dust made her asthma worst. She felt her lack of oxygen entering her body, she took deep breaths and decided to start teaching. ' Better getting over with this.'

She walked over to the board writing down some factorial problems. Sudenly she heard a click. And then suddenly the lights went out. Panic started rushing toward her. 'No we can't have a black out now! ' She walked toward the door to try to get it open. It was locked. ' Where's the key! I swear I left it right here.'

She heard someone walking right next to her. She then heard a jingling noise.

"Looking for this sensei." One of the boys said in a seductive voice.

"Eriol or Takahashi cut it out right now and give me the key! This isn't funny!" Sakura yelled. She tried to snatch the keys out of the boy's hand but instead, she landed on the cold dusty floor.

She felt someone pick her up and bang her against the wall. "Nani! What are you trying to do! Get off me!" She squirmed and screamed.

"Shut up will you. People will hear your screams." One of the boys held her mouth closed. As the other one tried to undress her.

"Do you know how much trouble your going to get into!" She screamed. But it only came out into gibberish.

" Stop moving sensei. Just admit it already. This will be our little secret. I know how much you want me. I won't tell anyone what you're doing with me and Takahashi." Eriol's voice said as he continued to try taking of her work skirt.

She looked at Eriol. His eyes were no longer a calming blue color. His eyes were now hungry for her, and were filled with lust. Sakura wriggled as his hand slowly went up her leg.

She started to cr. Salty tears poured out of her emerald eyes. This was not happening... She was not being raped... By her own students....

When Eriol's grip started loosening on her arms she decided to take the advantage. Sakura took self defense classes in high school and the only thing she could think of doing was...

"OW!" Eriol screamed... He groaned, for Sakura has kicked him in his special spot. The family jewels, little bob, the thing that hurts a guy most. He removed his hands and touched his crotch in pain. As he did that he dropped the key to the floor and Sakura quickly grabbed it. She buttoned up her skirt and fixed her clothes with agility before running for her life, and escaping outside the door. Takahashi tried stopping her but he lost grip of her hand.

Her face was hot. Her hair looked like some kind of shrub from all the tangles it had in them. She was ashamed. She could never show her face in class again. She would never feel comfortable around Eriol and Takahashi. The only thing she could think of doing was running away.

She ran outside to the door that led to the back of the school. If she went out the front way someone would catch her. But sadly there was no where to escape a tall fence circled the property, She sighed as she leaned against the fence. Her vision blurred. She could feel tears starting to form in her eyes. One by one they started to fall down to her cheeks. Rivulets formed as they dropped to the cement floor.

"Why me..." She sobbed between words. " Why... Oh why..."

"Maybe because you're the hot shot teacher on campus, that oh so many guys are in love with." An arrogant voice said.

She looked up. IT was Li-san he must have followed her outside, and he also must have known what went on in that room. Sakura looked down embarrassed. He leaned right beside her, and gave her a white handkerchief,

"Thanks." She took it and started wiping the tears that were still falling.

He nodded and climbed up the fence. She looked up shocked. Figuring out how he got up there. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Ditching." He replied. Syaoran then grinned at her. "School is just a waste of time."

"What! You can't do that! And mister school is what gets you into college and gets you a job and..." She exclaimed.

He shrugged. "Ever tried it?"

Her eyes widened.. "Tried what? Ditching school?"

He nodded

"Of coarse not..." She responded.

Meanwhile the bell rung. Her eyes looked downcast... She had to face her class again.

He noticed her uneasy-ness as she fidgeted when the melodic bell rang signaling class to begin in five minutes.

" Well I'm going. Have fun back at class teach." He jumped of the other side. " Unless you want to give ditching a try you know."

"Nani! I can't do that! I have to be a responsible adult here! I'm supposed to be a good role model! Speaking of which Mr. Li come back here right now before I send you to the principal!" She scolded. His amber eyes looked at her through a crack in the fence. She noticed him starring at her and glared back. "Get over to this side now!"

"You're no fun." He yawned and started walking across the street. "If you want to come you better decide quickly. I'm getting my bike now."

Sakura yelled back through the fence. "Are you crazy?!" He shrugged. "Maybe."

Sakura debated weither to go or not. She was known as a perfectionist. She was always prepared and always on time. She never missed a day of school in her life. She got all A's in class except for math. But since she majored in it she perfected it. A small side of her wanted to go with him though. After the instance that just happened she thought of maybe taking a break. Her marriage would be a good excuse to retire from work. One day couldn't do any harm right? The students probably would be thanking god that she forgot about class. The rebel side started coming out of her.

"What will I tell Tanaka-san? That I wanted to take a break so I left school without telling anyone?" Sakura yelled.

He was on the other side of the street now. " Just say you suddenly started feeling sick. You tried calling but you couldn't get through."

Sakura smiled and climbed over the fence. She was afraid of heights, but she didn't care at the moment. Right now all she desired was the adventure and the new side of her that never came out before, her dark side.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" She yelled over to him.

--------------------------------------------------

Meiling stormed through the hallways trying to find Eriol and Yamazaki.

"YOU!" Meiling said as she pointed to Eriol. She stormed her way to the end of the hallway and slammed him into a locker. Yamazaki backed away and started walking toward the other direction, hoping Meiling wouldn't catch him and scold him too.

"What was that for." Eriol groaned.

"You didn't do as I asked. You didn't get rid of her! Someone told me that they saw her and Syaoran in the back lot. My directions were to completely get her out of my life and this school! And get her away from my Syaoran! This is all you're fault, and Takahashi's fault. " Meiling looked around for Takahashi but he disappeared.

"Now they're getting closer and closer to each other!" Meiling screamed. She pouted and leaned on the locker next to Eriol.

"There's nothing to do about it. Me and Takahashi tried our best Meiling. And my special friend down there got a beating from her too!" Eriol replied, trying to calm her down. Meiling glared at him.

" Apparently you didn't try hard enough." Meiling looked downcast. Then a smile appeared on her face.

"What are you thinking." Eriol asked.

"Something even worst. You see..." Eriol covered her mouth before she could say more.

"No offense Meiling but, I'm not getting expelled for your ideas. Whatever you're thinking... I'm not going to do it." Meiling frowned.

"Eriol you can have whatever you want!" Meiling grabbed his hand and started playing with it. She then flashed him one of her seductive smiles, that would usually make guys go crazy for her.

" No... No.... No.." Eriol took his hand away from her. "Meiling don't do this. That face of yours always works on me."

"Eriol!" Meiling whined.

"Have you ever took into consideration that Syaoran may not even like you. You might be wasting you're time on someone that's not worth it." Eriol said.

Meiling steamed inside. 'What was Eriol talking about? Of coarse he liked her. He loved her. He had to love her.' "Baka! Of coarse he likes me. He probably loves me! You're just jealous. Jealous because I have someone and you don't. No one will ever love you Eriol." Meiling snapped back, before realizing what she just said.

Eriol starred at her. He looked like he was deeply hurt. Her words hit him like a dozen bolts. Each word more painful then the last. He started to walk away from her.

Meiling suddenly felt guilty for once in a long time. "Wait... Eriol I didn't mean it." She grabbed his arm.

"Meiling. Don't even try to apologize. For the years I've known you I helped you, and risking my life on these dangerous tasks you want me to do. You're just a spoiled brat. Always putting your self before everyone. Oh and what you made us do to Kinomoto-sensei was low. The lowest you ever made us do. Just because you were JEALOUS that she was talking to Syaoran. Just get over it. Sometimes I wonder why I even like you." Eriol pulled her hand off and kept walking.

"Eriol likes me?" Meiling mumbled as she watched him disappear from sight.

(A/N:: I still want to kick myself for not making Eriol the fiancée. Then it would be partially a Tomoyo/Eriol fic. Now it seems like a Meiling and Eriol fic! It's not right!)

---------------------------------------

"Do you want ramen?"

"No."

"What do you want to do then?"

"I'm freaking out here! I just skipped a class! I never did this before! I feel so terrible! Maybe I should go back!"

Syaoran groaned. " No you're not. I'm already a couple miles away from school. No way in hell am I turning back." He said as he sped around a corner.

Sakura pouted. " Fine then. But can we at least.... Can we at least stop by at the end of school so..."

"Stop being such a worry freak. God you sound like my mom. And that's not a complement." He frowned as he thought about his family situations.

The bike ride was silent for a while. Sakura just hung on to Syaoran's back listening to the sound of him breathing in and out, in a rhythmic pattern. The cold breeze blew against her face. It felt so refreshing. The heavy ness in her life just seemed to fade away little by little.

He suddenly broke the silence. "Did they you know. Hurt you or anything?" His voice showed some concern.

"Nah. I think I hurt Eriol more then her hurt me. I'm just happy I took action before anything did happen." Sakura's mind still ran the same scenes over in her mind. It was like she was watching herself from another place.

"Where here." He got off his bike and let it drop down in the sand.

"Wow. I never been to this beach before." Sakura walked over and starred at the horizon.

" I go here to sort out my problems. This is the only place I can feel free. No rules, no parents. Just me." Syaoran lay down on the sand and put his hands behind his chestnut hair.

Sakura nodded understandingly. She had a place like that before. It was the park by her house. Penguin park. She would sit on the swings and try to cheer herself up, when she was feeling down. She felt free there. Free from everything, but now things were much more complicated. There were problems she couldn't run away from. She had to face them. She felt heaviness at the bottom of her stomach. She had to face Keisuke soon, and tell him her answer.

Sakura looked toward the everlasting horizon once more. Waves came splashing to her feet. She wriggled her toes in the sand and smiled. "I wish I could just escape."

He looked up at her. Her smile was like a ray of sunshine. It was bright and cheerful. " I know what you mean." He smiled back at her. He noticed the ring on her hand. It was the ring he helped her find the other day. It was the ring from the man she loved...

" I want to see it..." He said as he pointed to her marriage finger.

" Alright... But be careful." Sakura gave the silver diamond ring to him. "Don't drop it!"

"Don't worry!" He lifted it up toward the sun. "How much did this rock cost anyway?" He traced his hand on the word eternity that was penciled in on the bottom of the ring.

"I'm not sure maybe 1,000." Sakura watched him look at the ring. She suddenly laughed. He seemed so interested in it, like it was something he never seen before.

"What would you do if I ate this?" He asked, still looking at the ring.

"You wouldn't dare..." Sakura said seriously.

" Wouldn't dare huh. Hmmm." Syaoran then pretended to shove it into his mouth.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Li-san. Please take it out of your mouth before you..."

He started to run away from her.

"Li-san! Come back here." Sakura yelled as she ran after him.

"Catch me if you can." He smiled and ran off. Sakura chased after him. As soon as she got close enough she started to wrestle him. He stuck his tongue out at her. Then something unexpected happened. He stopped wrestling her and just looked at her. He then grinned. Sakura looked at him confused.

She then felt someone tickling her. "Haha! Li haha san hahaa stop hahaa." She dropped to the ground taking him with her.

She fell down on him in a very awkward position. She blushed as she met his amber eyes.

Syaoran looked at the emerald eyed beauty that lay on top of him. She looked so pretty... Her auburn hair was a mess, but it didn't ruin her perfect ness. Her blush made her look so cute. What has gotten into him these past few days? Just a week ago he could care less about girls. And now he was falling head over heels for this one. Maybe it was hormones? Who knows All he knew was that he couldn't resist himself.

"kirei na..." Syaoron said in a mere whisper, but Sakura heard him.

Sakura turned even redder.

He smiled and came closer to her face.

' Oh my god what is he doing...' Sakura's mind wanted to tell him to stop. But her heart seemed to want to do otherwise. What was more important to her, Her mind or her heart? She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help it. Her heart seemed to be taking control of every part of her body. And right now her heart only wanted him.

' I know I'm going to regret this later but I just can't help it.' Syaoran thought. ' She's probably going to hate me after this. She's just too beautiful, I can't help myself'

His face inched closer and closer to hers. Sakura put her hands around his neck and brought him closer. He closed his eyes as well as she.

-------------------------------

Ok I'm going to stop here. I was going to go further but this seems like a very good cliffhanger to leave you people at. I know how evil I am!

Thank you to my reviewers! I love you all MWAH!

- Rumiko Ishinomori


	4. K I S U

FORBIDDEN L0VE CHAPTER: 4TE NI OENAI: UNCONTROLABLE 

A/N: Okay to answer all your guys questions. ExT is praticly impossible because I was stupid and didn't make Sakura's fiancée Eriol. Which I would change, but that means I would have to start ALL over again! Another thing about Sakura denouncing Eriol, well I'll write about it later. I have to think! Since I am basing it on a soap opera thing it gets super confusing. I'm adding so many extra things that never actually happened, but the raping thing did happen. But the original character Michi didn't do anything about it. So I'm going to have to make something up.

**BTW: Since finals are coming up, you won't find another chapter until maybe the end of December or early January. **

**To all my reviewers: Thank you so much for your thoughts! I love all of the comments! I'm going to try make this chapter super good, even though it probably won't end up being that good, but hey I'm trying and that's all that matters.**

**------------------------------------------**

**Last Chapter**

' Oh my god what is he doing…' Sakura's mind wanted to tell him to stop. But her heart seemed to want to do otherwise. What was more important to her, Her mind or her heart? She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help it. Her heart seemed to be taking control of every part of her body. And right now her heart only wanted him.

' I know I'm going to regret this later but I just can't help it.' Syaoran thought. ' She's probably going to hate me after this. She's just too beautiful, I can't help myself'

His face inched closer and closer to hers. Sakura put her hands around his neck and brought him closer. He closed his eyes as well as she.

**------------------------------------------**

**Sakura inhaled his scent. ' **He smells so good. I wonder what he wears?**'**

**She was so caught up in the moment. The touch, the smell, the feeling all felt so right, but yet it was so wrong. Sakura felt so guilty. Here she was mingling with another boy, and to make it worse she has a fiancee. Just before their lips were about to touch. She gently pushed him away. Even though she really didn't want to stop. She really wanted to kiss him, but she knew that she would get carried away, and she would feel even guiltier.**

" **I'm sorry." She whispered. " I'm getting married. And…" **

" **I understand." Syaoran cut her off, and reached to his back pocket, and then placed the silver ring in her palm. He instantly felt stupid. What's wrong with him? Why couldn't he control himself. Was he going crazy? Or was it something else that he feared it would be? Love…**

" **We'd better go." Sakura brushed off some sand from her skirt. " Would you mind taking me back to school? I have some things I want to take care of."**

" **I don't mind. Hop on." He passed her a helmet and they sped off from the secluded beach.**

**The whole ride was silent. The only sound was the motor from the car, and talking from the people walking on the side. **

" **You can let me off here." Sakura said quietly as she removed her arms from his sides. She smiled. " Uh thanks for the great day. That beach was so pretty and so peaceful. Those places are hard to find in Tomoeda. And I never did something this bad before. I feel so dangerous." She laughed. " I'll see you tomorrow. Take care" **

**She started walking away. Syaoran watched her as she started disappearing from sight. " Wait." He called out.**

**Sakura turned around swiftly. " Huh?" **

" **I'm sorry. About what happened earlier, you know the thing we almost did at the beach." Syaoran blushed a little. Remembering the incident. **

**Sakura gave him a warm smile. " You know what. It will just be our little secret." **

**Syaoran blushed even more at her comment. Sakura just giggled. '**So kawaii'

-------------

School was going to be over in about two hours, so before Sakura went back to class, she headed over to the main office. She was panicking inside. What was she going to tell the principal? How could she just lie? She was never good at lying. People could see through her all the time.

**She inhaled as she opened the door. There she met glaring eyes from Tanaka-san.**

" **Where were you!" He instantly yelled.**

**Sakura stalled. " Um… Well you see."**

" **Just answer the question." He said in a serious deadly tone.**

" **Well I… I …" Sakura began to panic. ' **You can do this.**' **

" **I began to feel sick. And I kept calling and calling, but no one answered the phone. Tanaka-san I was dying. It was like the flu. I had to go to the doctor. If I stayed in school any longer I would've made everyone sick, and you don't want that. Especially since finals are coming up." Sakura caught her breath. And looked up at him, to find a tint of understanding in his eyes. **

**Tanaka-san just starred at her. " I…" He paused. " I believe you, but next time make sure someone knows." He shook his head and went out the door.**

**Sakura felt so relived. " That was a close one." She said quietly.**

**Suddenly the door slammed open. She instantly jumped. " Oh and you have a meeting after school with Li Syaoran's mother. Make sure you show up. She's very important to this school. She donates a lot of money."**

**Sakura nodded. She watched him leave then she took a minute to catch her breath. ' **Now I have to deal with Mr. Eriol and Mr. Takahashi.**' She knew she was going to have to deal with them sooner or later. So she figured why not do it now, and get it over with. She was going on a roll, lying, ditching school. She could conquer everything else, right? She walked over to her class, and opened the door silently. All the students looked up from their desks. She met eyes with those that she was going to suspend or maybe even expel from school. **

" **Eriol, Takahashi. Come here please." She said sternly. They nervously got up and followed her to the silent hallway.**

" **I'm so disappointed in you two right now." She shook her head, and she looked both of them directly in the eye. " What you did is unquestionable. I think you two are going to get expelled from Tomoeda High." **

" **Nani!" They both said in unison.**

" **But." Eriol said.**

" **No buts. Think before you act. Expelling you would be the best, but since you both are fairly wealthy you would probably buy yourself back into this school. So I think maybe a two week suspension?" **

**Eriol groaned. " Sensei. I'm so sorry! Please don't suspend us! My parents will kill me!" Eriol pleaded.**

" **Same here! I'm dead." Takahashi leaned against the wall.**

" **I'm sorry boys. The way I see it… You have no respect for girls. You both are disgusting." Sakura scolded. **

" **Gomen." T hey both said.**

" **We do have respect for girls. It's just that Mei-…" Eriol stopped. He was going to spill it. **

" **Huh? Come again?" Sakura said.**

" **Um. Nothing. You're right. We need to respect girls." Eriol stated. '**Meiling is so god damn lucky… She's so god damn lucky I'm not spilling out her plan.'

" **Now. Go back inside, and if you ever think about doing this to anyone else." She looked at them both. " You both are going to be expelled, and I'm going to make sure you never come back. Even if you try to pay to get back in. I'm going to make sure you boys don't graduate from Tomoeda. Am I clear?" **

" **Crystal." Eriol said gloomily, as he and Takahashi went back into the room.**

**Sakura followed after them and sat in her chair. She felt so powerful. Never in her life has she scolded a student like that, and never in her life has she ditched school. Now all she had to do was conquer Keisuke and conquer Li-sans mother, and it was going to be a piece of cake. **

**------------------------------------**

**Eriol and Takahashi groaned as they slid back in his chair. **

" **I'm going to hear it when I get home." Takahashi groaned and pounded his head on the desk.**

" **Please remember me and come to my funeral when I die." Eriol replied. **

**Meiling walked by and leaned on his desk.**

" **What happened?" She asked concerned.**

**Eriol and Takahashi ignored her and both started grieving about the trouble they both were going to get in at home.**

" **And my mom will probably send me back to live with my grandma. Or maybe she'll be nice and just let me live back in England with my Dad." Eriol sighed at the thought of living with his dad again. His dad was abusive, and he needed anger management. But he figured living with his dad would be better then dying, and hearing his mom lecture him.**

" **Come on tell me what happened guys." Meiling interrupted. **

" **You want to know what happened?" Takahashi stated angrily.**

" **So is she coming back tomorrow? Or is she gone?" Meiling asked hoping that the reply she would hear: is that she would be leaving school.**

" **Well guess what Meiling. Instead of her leaving, we're leaving." Eriol glared at her.**

**Meiling looked down. " I'm sorry." Was the only thing that came out of her mouth.**

" **God why do you have to be such a bitch." Takahashi snapped at her. " Get out of my face. I don't want to see you ever again, and I don't want you to talk to me again. And you know what you're so lucky we didn't turn you in." **

**Meiling knew she messed up. Jealousy can make you go crazy. And also love can make you do crazy things. Meiling guessed that both those reasons are what drove her to this bad plan. " I'm sorry!" **

" **Sorry isn't going to cut it!" Takahashi grumbled.**

" **Hey I said I was sorry. And people make mistakes. You made one also you know. You agreed to do it. I didn't force you!" Meiling said angrily. As hot tears started streaming down her face.**

" **That's because you bribed us Meiling." Both of them said at the same time.**

" **Bribed you into what?" Rika asked, as she curiously listened to their conversation.**

" **Into…" Takahashi wasn't sure if he should tell Rika. But he was so mad. That he really didn't care about hurting Meiling even more. " Into raping Kinomoto." **

" **What! Meiling… Is that why she didn't show up to class after break?" Rika asked.**

**Eriol nodded.**

" **Low Meiing. Extremely low." Rika shook her head in disappointment. " Even if I hated someone that much, I wouldn't do something like that." **

**Meiling sobbed some more. " I said I was sorry." She wiped her eyes. Which were already red and swollen.**

" **This Meiling. Was the last straw. You made us do things before, but we never got in trouble for it. Do your own dirty work." Takahashi commented and moved his desk away from Meiling. **

**Meanwhile Rika was going about telling Naoko, and Chiharu about Meilings plan. They all looked shocked, and gave Meiling glares for the rest of the period.**

**Meiling could over hear some of the things that Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko were saying about her. With every word they said, came a stab. It hurt so much to hear her best friends saying things like that about her. She heard more words being exchanged, and decided to listen to it. " What if she does that to us." , " She can't she doesn't have her two bitches doing whatever she orders.", " That's good. Were we her bitches too?", " Maybe at some times, but now we don't have to listen to her anymore. And imagine if we ever got her pissed of at us like that. We would probably get raped.", " Well girls. I'm done following Meiling around." **

' Does this mean were not friends anymore?**' Meiling said to herself. **

**-------------------------------------**

**It was after school, and Sakura was waiting nervously for Syaoran's mother to arrive. She began to think about the strange events that happened today. Almost getting raped, almost kissing Syaoran, and interestingly Meiling seemed to be down. Usually she's always hyper and energetic. But today she was just sitting by herself while the other girls chatted. Even Takahashi and Eriol weren't talking to her. Usually Meiling was the center of attention, and today she was a loner.**

**She heard the door slide open. An elegant lady walked in. She had a serious expression on her face. She also looked very intimidating. Her hair was tied in a tight bun, the lady turned toward Sakura. Her ice-cold eyes met her emerald ones. Sakura nervously smiled. Suddenly the lady's look softened. Her eyes' were looking her up and down. Sakura nervously bowed. " I'm Kinomoto-sensei. Li,sans teacher. You must be Li, Yelan. Please have a seat. Would you like some coffee? Would…"**

" **Calm down dear. I just wanted to talk to you for a few minutes." She laughed and sat down on the chair across from Sakura's.**

**Sakura smiled. As she sat down. Maybe this wasn't going to be that bad.**

" **I never would've thought you would be his teacher. You look so young, and you're so pretty!" She complimented.**

**Sakura blushed. " Oh thank you. I get the young part a lot. It's very stressful. I have to admit" **

**She smiled. " You have no idea how stressful my job is too. Well any way back to subject."**

**Sakura nodded. **

" **Syaoran has been skipping school hasn't he. He was home early today. He just doesn't listen to me anymore. I was hoping you could. Help him. Make him interested in something. That's in school of coarse."**

**Sakura looked down. She didn't want to help him. She didn't even want to see him smile. She was afraid, afraid of starting to like her student. It was already happening. She could feel it. Her emotions just go crazy when she's near him. She never even knew him for a week yet. Was it love at first sight? **

" **Well. I'm not sure if I can help you. He's more likely to listen to you then me." Sakura felt bad about saying that, but she just couldn't start to set her mind on someone else then her fiancée. **

" **Oh. Well can you do me a favor then." She asked while holding her right hand. **

" **Um sure…" Sakura said unsure of her favor.**

" **Can I have your cell phone number. And you can have mine. Call me whenever he skips school. Or is behaving badly. He needs to learn to be more responsible, and he needs to stop skipping classes so he can graduate, and inherit the hospital." She exclaimed.**

" **Ya sure." Sakura wrote her number down. **

" **I got go get going. Nice to meet you Kinasaki-san." She shook her hand.**

" **Um it's Kinomoto." Sakura corrected.**

" **AH yes… Oh and congratulations and gan batte (good luck) with you're marriage." Yelan said as she looked at her elegant ring. **

**With that Li, Yelan left. Sakura started to gather all her things from her desk, and walked outside the teacher's office. **

**She walked out the school gate as was going to head home.**

" **Sakura." A voice called out for her. There running to her was Keisuke.**

" **Keisuke-kun." Sakura said quietly. " What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be art work?" **

" **You're way more important." He grabbed her arm. " I was hoping we could find a place for the wedding today." **

**Sakura nodded. And followed him across the street.**

**He looked down. " I'm happy you're wearing the ring. I want to make sure people don't hit on you, and to know that you're taken." He smiled.**

**Sakura laughed nervously. ' **Oh boy.'

" You know what they say about the marriage ring don't you?" He replied, while grabbing her hand and holding it.

" **What do they say." She asked.**

" **Well. Superstition says that evil lives in the woman's left side, and that the only way to hid that evil is with the ring." He looked at her seriously. " You're hiding you're inner evil right now Sakura." **

" **Don't tell me you believe in that stuff." She laughed and hit him. **

" **Oh but I do. I believe in omens, sleeping north, all that kind of stuff. That's why when I built my workshop I skipped the number four. I am a very superstitious man. " **

**He replied. (A/N: These are all Japanese superstitions. I'll explain at the end.) **

**Sakura giggled. " You're so weird." **

" **Well here's the place. Want to check it out?" There in front of them stood a shrine. It was a very elaborate one. Right by it was a very popular hotel. She supposed that that is where the reception part would be held. " Isn't it going to be expensive?" **

**He shook his head. " We can only get the best. How about we have the wedding in summer. Maybe late June early July?" (A/N: I'll explain Japanese weddings to you in the end also.)**

**Sakura nodded. " How many people?" **

" **Twenty to maybe two hundred" He took her hand, and led her inside.**

" **Okay. The family will come first to witness the Shinto priest part. Then after the purifying we'll invite everyone else to the party in that hotel over there. We still have to find you an Uchikake ( wedding kimono). And I was also planning."**

**Sakura just kept nodding as he kept going on and on about the wedding plans. Sakura didn't know what to do. She loved him, but did she really love him. Love him so much that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him? Sakura felt as if she had to make a decision now or never. She wanted to wait. He was making plans, and wouldn't it be selfish if she broke it off with him later? **

" **Keisuke. You worked so hard to figure out this information, but." She was cut off.**

" **Would you like to have the honeymoon in Hawaii? Which island. O'ahu? Alamoana and Waikiki are going to be busy so I should make reservations." (A/N: Sorry but I just have to say. I love Hawaii so much!)**

**Sakura sighed. She couldn't. She just couldn't. It would break him. " Yeah sure. Sounds great."**

**-----------------------------------------**

**Syoaran was sitting on his couch watching the daily news. He covered himself warmly with his wool blanket. It was still cold. Summer was nearing but why wasn't it getting any warmer?**

**He heard the doorbell ring, and walked over to open it. **

**Outside he saw Meiling. She was crying. Almost instantly she ran up to him and hugged him. He stood there shocked. He really wanted to just pull her off, but he was way too nice to do that. After all she was crying. **

" **What's wrong?" He asked.**

**She pulled back. " Syaoran-kun. I love you… You're the only person who really cares about me!" She hugged him again.**

**Syaoran groaned. He has been so mean to her, and she thinks that he cares about her. What does he have to do to make her hate him? **

" **Let's do something tonight, just us two. We need to catch up." She wiped her tears and smiled at him. He was just about to say no. But then he thought about the situation**. 'Meiling wouldn't come to me to do something. She would usually go with her friends. Something must've happened.'

**He sighed. " I guess but I'm grounded. I just have to sneak out." Meiling beamed and started hugging him some more. **

**He pushed her away. " On one condition." **

" **What would that be?" She asked confused. **

" **Don't act like were going out. Were friends. F R I E N D S." He spelled it out for her. **

**She nodded. " Okay." She smiled happily and dragged him to the elevator. **

" **Let's go dancing." She said. He nodded as she took his hand and started walking out of the condo. **

**After a few minutes of walking. They found themselves in front of a club called the Liquid room. ( A/N: Real club) When they walked inside there were people all around. Some were grinding against each other. Another one was throwing up because of all the liquor. Syaoran gulped. He looked over at Meiling her eyes were focused on the dance floor. Syaoran looked over. There standing before them was Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko. **

**He heard Meiling say quietly. " Let's get some drinks." He merely nodded. **

" **Two Kirins please." Meiling asked the bartender. **

**The bartender nodded.**

**Syaorans eyes widened. " Meiling! How did you get them to get you drinks. They always ask for my ID when I ask for one." **

" **I have a lot of connections." Was the only thing she said. **

**The bartender handed them two Kirins. Meiling plopped it open and started drinking, Syaoran just sat there starring at his beer. **

" **What's wrong? How come you're not drinking? Come on drink up, it's a long night." She said and put her hand on his shoulder. **

**He looked at her hand. " Nothing. Just not in the mood." **

**Suddenly the song Miss you by Mflo came on. Meiling jumped. " I love this song! Oh my god. Syaoran come on let's dance."**

**Syaoran was just about to decline but Meiling dragged him to the dance floor. **

' _DJ play that music louder onegai. Boom clap boom boom boom clap. Utari de iru no ni I miss you. Chikaku ni itemo Boy I miss you_**'**

**Meiling started to grind next to him. She put her hands up and kept moving her butt into him. **

**Syaoran was disgusted. He didn't know if she was drunk or what. He just stood there while she kept trying to dance with him. His eyes wondered off past Meiling. ' **I wonder if mom found out I was gone yet**.' **

**------------------**

" **Syaoran-kun I brought you some miso soup for you." She knocked on his door quietly. She waited a few seconds for his response, but it was just silent. Yelan sighed. ' **Not again.**' She opened it and found an empty room. **

**Yelan got out her cell phone. And called up his teacher. Yelan was too busy to deal with her son right now. She was after all a very busy person, so she called up an alternative person to find her son. **

" **Is this Kinomoto-sensei? This is Li, Yelan. Syaorans mother." Yelan stated. **

" **Yes this is she. Li-san what do you need?" Sakura asked.**

" **Syaoran ran away from home again. I need you to talk to him. He won't answer any of my calls. But he might answer yours. He's always doing this to me. It makes me so worried." The elderly woman fakely sighed. **

" **I can help you I'm not doing any thing that important." Sakura said. Sakura was of course lying. She was doing something very important. But Sakura wanted to get out of it. This would be the best excuse.**

" **Thank you so much." Yelan hung up and smiled. Then something struck her mind. ' **I hope that Syaoran doesn't get close to his teacher. Even worst start to like her**.' She then laughed. ' **That would never happen**.' **

**------------------------------**

**Sakura called up his cell phone. He didn't answer. She tried calling again, still no luck.**

" **Would you like to invite Tomoyo to the purifying part?" Keisuke asked.**

**Sakura looked up at him. " Um Keisuke. I just got this call from school. One of my students is in trouble and I have to go get him. So we have to discuss this later. Okay bye." Sakura swiftly removed her hand from his and ran out of the temple.**

" **Wait! You forgot…" He looked down at the leather Coach bag in his hand. " You're bag." He whispered. **

**Sakura started walking down the main strip of Tomoeda. It never got really dark in Tomoeda. The streetlights lighted up in the city. Tomoeda was a very busy place, no matter what time it is. Sakura figured that Syaoran is probably strolling around town someplace. She held on to her coat as she walked alone on the street.**

**--------------------------------**

**Meiling smiled and faced front of him. " Did I ever tell you how much I love you." She leaned toward him.**

**Syaoran gently pushed her away. " Meiling, I'm really thirsty can you get me a drink. Oh here and get yourself one too." He handed her 2000 yen. ( Twenty dollars) Meiling giggled. " Okay be right back baby."**

**Syaoran waited until she was out of sight. He then decided to ditch her. She was driving him crazy. For the past hour she kept saying things about how she loved him. **

**He walked out of the Liquid room, and headed east. He had no idea where he was going. He just felt like going that way. It was like something inside of him was telling him to go east. **

**He walked for about five minutes, and reached a dead end. Their standing right in front of him was his sensei. Her eyes widened as she came running up to him.**

" **Syaoran. I thought I would never find you." She gasped, out of breath. **

**He smiled at her. " Why what do you need me for." **

" **You're mother is looking for you." She replied.**

**Syaoran groaned. " Oh so now you're her bitch. She's sending you to do all her dirty work." **

" **Not true!" Sakura answered back. " She's just worried about you!" **

" **Lies. It's all lies. No one cares about me." Syaoran looked straight at her in the eye. He then turned and started to walk away.**

**Sakura started running after him. " Of coarse people care about you." He turned around again. " Oh like who." **

**Sakura walked closer to him, until she was about two feet away. She then smiled sweetly. " I care about you."**

**Syaorans eyes widened, with the words she said. She cared about him? And she also said it like she meant it. **

**Syaoran smiled and then pulled her into a hug. **

**Sakura froze in shock. She wasn't expecting this. She liked the feel of his arms around her. It felt so strong and protecting. He pulled back and lifted up her chin. Sakura started to blush a light crimson. **

" **No one every said anything like that to me before, and meant it." Syaoran said quietly as he pulled her into a kiss.**

**And this time Sakura wasn't pulling back.**

**TBC! Ugh I really don't like the ending, but I couldn't think… My head is cluttered…**

**-Rumiko Ishinomori**

**JAPAN INFORMATION and at the end is some simple Nihongo phrases.**

**Okay so I'm supposed to explain superstitions and marriage in Nihon. Omen is like… Okay let's just say you break glass before touching it. That means something bad is going to happen. Sleeping north is bad because that is the way dead bodies are buried. And also in Nihon, after a relative dies a black moth comes to visit you. This has happened to me several times. So nihon-jin ( Japanese) people don't kill black moths. **

**Okay 4 or shi. Is known as the death number in Japan. ( Oh and if none of you guys knew Nihon is Japan)**

**Japanese weddings are quite difficult. Okay first a Shinto priest conducts a ceremony. Only family members and close family friends may watch. In the ceremony the couple is purified, drinks sake, and the groom reads words of commitment. Then symbolic offerings are given to kami.**

**Then after this the couple may have a party at a reception room. Here more guests may come. Red is known as the joyos color, and lucky color. Most people eat the kai fish. The kai fish is known as the fish of happiness.**

**Now days Japanese people are starting to do things more western. They wear white usually. And some have their weddings at Christian chapels. Now they also do ring exchanging, cake cutting, and honeymoons. **

**NIHONGO SENTENCES**

**Ayumi: Ohayo gozaimasu. Ohisashiburi desu ne! O genki desu ka?**

**Kimie: Ayumi-chan! Okage sama de, genki desu. Anata wa?**

**Ayumi: Genki desu.**

**Okay. Ohayo gozaimasu: polite way of saying good morning. **

**( OH VERY IMPOTENT! Never add san to your name. Rumiko-san. WRONG! Only use it when addressing others.)**

Ohisashiburi desu ne: Means haven't seen you in ages.

**Ogenki desu ka: How are you. Genki means fine or well.**

**Okage sama de: Means thanks for asking.**

**Anata: means you ( THERE'S SO MANY WAYS TO SAY YOU.)**

**Ok… CLAP CLAP! You learned some Nihongo!**


	5. HiT0 ME B0RE

Forbidden Love 

**Chapter 5: L0VE AT FIRST SIGHT**

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update in a while. I was thinking about discontinuing my story but a few reviewers told me not to. Next update will probably be Accidentally falling in love with you. Well please enjoy!! - Oh and I won't be updating all of March because I will be leaving for an onsen and just relaxing.**

**Oh yes and I have to kind of rush this chapter in because I only have 3 hours on the computer, so don't mind if it's rushed, and weird. Oh and also remember that I am going by my favorite soap opera Majo no Jouken. In the soap opera they fall in love really fast, I am trying to make it slower in my fiction because no one can fall in love that fast. Love takes time.**

**Last chapter: SxS kiss for real. **

**The sweet taste of his lips was sending her through ecstasy. She clung onto his neck and brought him closer to her while deepening the kiss. Sakura moaned with pleasure as she felt him enter his tongue within her mouth. ( A/N: Mushy scenes make me feel sick…) **

**They released from each other for a second but were still keeping eye contact with each other.**

" **Wow…." Was all that Sakura managed to say. Syaoran definitely had experience if he sent her through that much pleasure with just a kiss. It was a moment in her life she would never forget.**

**Syaoran only smirked at her as she slightly blushed. " Dare to try again?" Sakura could only nod as she tilted her head towards him. **

" **W-what is th-the meaning of th-this???" A trembling Meiling screamed while watching the two in each other's arms.**

**Both couldn't speak. Sakura let go of Syaoran and looked down. **' I'm in deep trouble now**.'**

**Meiling walked up to Sakura and gave her the deadliest glare you could ever imagine. She then slapped her across the face. A stinging pain was felt as Sakura held her cheek gingerly. **

" **What are you thinking? You sick woman!" Meiling started screaming curses at her back to back. **

" **He's mine don't you…" Syaoran interrupted her. **

" **It's my fault… I … I started it." Syaoran answered bravely. **

**Meiling only looked at him with pure shock written all over her face. **

' What is this pain I feel in my heart? Is it betrayal? Or maybe….. Could it be a heart-break**.' **

**Meiling shook her head viciously. " No…" She screamed angrily.. " I didn't hear that. I won't believe it." **

**Sakura eyed Syaoran and then looked down. What was to happen now? If Meiling tells someone, It ruins… The both of us. Sakura nervously scratched her head and then noticed the glimmering diamond on her hand. What kind of person was she? She just cheated on her fiancée. Sakura felt hot tears streaming down her face. What is happening to her? **

**She couldn't think… The only thing she could think of doing was the thing she was doing the day before. Running away.**

**Sakura turned toward a dark scary alley, but she didn't care. It was the only place to run to. She turned to the corner but felt a strong hand pull her back. It was Meiling.**

" **I'm not done with you yet." Meiling pushed her against a wall. Sakura trembled with fear as she looked into Meiling's fire red eyes. **

" **Meiling… Please stop." Sakura trembled between words. Never in her entire life has she felt so scared.**

" **You are the reason he's not paying attention to me! You are the reason he ignores me. Why are you seducing him Kinomoto? Can't find any guys your age? Why do you take the only thing that matters to me? WHY?!" Meiling had tears already streaming down he face as she held her against the cold wall.**

" **Meiling stop!" Syaoran pulled her away from Sakura. He then pointed to Meiling with anger. " You drive me crazy, that's why I ignore you. You are ridiculously attached to me, so that's why I'm not paying any attention to you. Don't take your anger out of sensei… Just look in the mirror Meiling. What has come over you?" **

**Meiling wiped the tears off her cheek with a hurt expression written all over her face. " Why? Why do you take her side Syaoran? You knew me for your whole life, and her for what? Like two days?" **

" **Because I care about her!" Syaoran screamed out. Meiling's eyes widened, as did Sakura's. **

**Meiling looked down at her feet. She felt down slowly as if she were to break down. This couldn't be happening to her. " And what about me? Don't you care for me too?" Meiling mumbled.**

" **Yea…. But not as much as I care for her.." Syaoran pointed to the auburn haired girl. Meiling could only shake her head, not believing the words coming out of his mouth. **

**Sakura couldn't believe what he just said. Did he feel the same as she felt for him? Sure it wasn't love but it was something more then friendship. Their relationship was a mere case of love at first sight. Sakura looked down at the breaking down girl. She was on her knees already, her head was between them as she heard her sob lightly. **

Meiling roughly got up her eyes were red and swollen. She then pointed to Sakura. " Society will not agree with this love. It's forbidden." Sakura was just about to comment but Meiling interrupted her. " I'm not letting you go so easily Syaoran." She glanced at him. " And as for you Kinomoto. You just messed with the wrong person. I could send you through living hell. S-o you better watch your back." Meiling walked away as she disappeared into the darkness.

**Sakura shivered. ' **What could she do to me**?'**

**Syaoran gave her a reassuring look ' **Don't worry.**' He nodded to her. Even if Sakura couldn't hear what he said, it was like a connection. She just knew what he was thinking at that point. Sakura sighed. ' **I hope so**.'**

**99999999999998888888888888777777776666665555555544444433322221**

**Meiling entered Syaoran's penthouse with anger. She slammed the door shut and lied on the couch. **

**Yelan came running into the room to only find a steaming Meiling on the couch, her son was no where to be seen.**

" **What's wrong dear?" Yelan walked up to Meiling. **

**Meiling looked down and then smiled faintly. She looked up at her aunt and started to fake cry. Covering her hands on her face. **

" **You know Syaoran's teacher?" Yelan could only nod, confused about what could cause the ever so refined Meiling to act like this.**

" **Well I saw her outside a club kissing him. It was so horrible. It seems as if she got him drunk, so he would kiss her back!" Meiling lied. " I yelled at the woman but Syaoran would only take her side because he was too drunk to think about what he was saying!" **

**Yelan's eyes widened as she listened to Meiling's story. She couldn't believe that his teacher would do that to him! What kind of person was she? Is this the reason why she wanted to become a high school teacher, to hit on the younger men?**

**Yelan patted Meiling's back, as she cried into her shoulder. " Shh darling. I'll make sure to take care of that woman for you." After hearing that Meiling could only smile. ' **Told you I am not a person to mess around with..**' **

**9999999999888888888888777777777777666666665555554444433332222111**

**Sakura took a taxi home that night. She could only feel frightened about what could happen the next day. What did Meiling mean when she said " I could send you through living hell'? Could a seventeen year old really do that to her? Did she have enough power to? Sakura shook it off. She was probably just very angry. What could she do to her?**

**She suddenly felt her phone ringing. She looked at the caller ID. It was a private number…**

" **Moshi moshi?" Sakura said nervously.**

**She could hear heavy breathing on the other line. " Kinomoto…"**

" **Who is this?" Sakura said. Fear showing in her voice.**

" **Be prepared. Step one is already done. Better watch your back." Then she heard a clicking sound. **

' What does that mean? Step one is already done?**' Sakura shivered at the thought of that person's voice. **

**She started to panic franticly. Never in her life has she been threatened. Sakura felt her phone going off again. A person from a private number was calling her once more.**

" **What do you want?!" Sakura screamed onto the other line.**

" **Sensei?" A familiar voice replied. Sakura sighed in relief.**

" **Oh sorry I thought you were somebody else." She apologized.**

" **Sensei… Meiling told my mom." Syaoran's voice cracked as he said it.**

**Sakura wanted to drop the phone from shock. " W-what. Will happen now?" **

" **I'm not sure, but it's trouble." A voice was heard from Syaoran's phone. **

" **I have to go now. " He hung up just before Sakura could hear some cursing about her. **

**Sakura dug her head into a pillow. ' **What was going to happen?**' Sakura wanted to rewind and delete everything so she could just forget about it. She leaned against her pillow and lay lifelessly on her bed. She closed her eyes tightly while trying to pretend it was all a dream. **

**And before she knew it she has fallen asleep. **

**Sakura woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She stretched out and yawned tiredly. " What a terrible dream!" She walked into the bathroom drowsily and poured ice cold water onto her face. She wiped her face with a clean towel and walked downstairs to have breakfast.**

**That was the weirdest dream. Sakura thought. It seemed so real, though. Sakura sighed and greeted her mother. " Ohaya mama." Sakura gave her a quick peck on the cheek before taking a bite of a bagel. **

" **Ohayo. How was your day with Keisuke?" Her mother questioned.**

" **It was great actually. We picked out places to have our wedding." Sakura then dropped her bagel, the cream cheese dropped on the counter. ' **It wasn't a dream!**' Sakura started to panic on the inside and outside too. She suddenly felt a sick pain in her stomach. What were to happen to her today?**

**Her father walked into the room, and slammed the newspaper down with force. Sakura looked at him questioningly. ' **I wonder what got him so mad.**' **

**He looked up, anger boiled inside his eyes. As he walked over to Sakura. Nadeshiko looked confused also. " Dad what's wrong?" **

**He then slapped Sakura across the face. Sakura fell to the ground as the wincing pain started to pass. She looked up to her dad as he starred down at her with hawk like eyes.**

**Nadeshiko could only gasp. " Have you gone mad?!" **

**That was the first time her dad ever hit her. That was the first time he ever looked down at her like that, with so much disappointment in his eyes.**

" **Have you no respect?" Her father shouted to her.**

" **What is this craziness about Fujitaka?" Sakura's mother argued while hugging Sakura, who now was paralyzed on the floor.**

" **That daughter of ours had an affair with one of her students! Now the mother is complaining and the council just told me, Sakura needs to resign. Or else our family will be sued." He yelled so loudly that neighbors could probably hear.**

**Sakura looked down ashamed.**

" **I worked so hard so you to get that job, and what do you do? Hit on a student?" Her father rose his hand up once more. **

**Sakura closed her eyes expecting to feel another slap upon her.**

**She saw her mother stand in front of her protectively. " Abuse is not a way to take out your anger!" Nadeshiko yelled. Sakura gasped with amazement. That was the first time her mother spoke up to her father like that.**

**Fujitaka growled with even more anger. " Why do you always take her side?" **

" **You never even gave her a chance to speak, you just assumed. She may have a good reason."**

**Fujitaka just shook his head and brought his hands up to his head as he tried to control his anger and agitation. How he hated it when the woman was right, but he wouldn't let her win. Women were never meant to win, the father was the ruler of the house. No way would he let his wife win this fight. **

" **I don't care what she says. She has gotten fired and this is her last day teaching, tomorrow she will have to pack up and leave! What will come of her next? Do you know how hard it will be to find her a job after this is written in her record?" Fujitaka fired back.**

" **I'm sure Sakura could get another job! She is very smart!" Nadeshiko argued. At that moment Sakura could not appreciate her mom more. She was standing up for her… She didn't even flinch when her dad yelled at her. She never realized how brave and courageous her mother was till now. **

**Fujitaka growled once more and rose his voice up. " Would you just stop giving me all these sassy remarks! The girl needs to be punished." He began to take of her belt. Sakura started to walk back slowly with fear. He was going to use his belt to punish her. **

**Nadeshiko touched his hand down before he could remove it completely. " Why don't we all talk about this calmly at the table."**

**Fujitaka just pushed her out of his way into a table. Nadeshiko trembled and fell to the floor. **

" **Mama!" Sakura screamed as she watched her fall. She saw her dad coming up towards her with the belt in her hand. He glared at her and straightened his glasses. Sakura did the only thing she could to at the moment. Run.**

**She ran to the only place where she could feel safe at the moment. Sakura didn't care if she was still in her pajamas. She wanted to be comforted. And the only person who could do that was the person who knew her best. Tomoyo. **

**99999998777777776666665555555444444443333333322222211111**

**He fidgeted as he leaned against the cold white wall. He was currently outside of the school president's office. His mother was having a conference with the president. She was requesting Kinomoto's removal at Tomoeda High.**

**The door screeched open slowly as a lady with sepia brown hair told him to enter. Syaoran nervously took the open seat that was next to his mother.**

" **Well first I would like to ask you some questions." The president opened up a blue folder and started writing down something.**

" **Okay. Did Kinomoto Sakura force you into drinking yesterday." **

" **No." Syaoran answered surely. What kind of questions were these?**

" **Did Kinomoto force you into kissing her?" **

" **No…"**

" **Did Kinomoto seduce you in any way since you came to this school?" **

" **No."**

" **Did Kinomoto……….." **

" **No."**

"**Did Kinomoto.." **

" **No."**

**Syaoran felt like some sort of mental person In a hospital. They were asking unbelievable and stupid questions. **

" **Did…"**

" **Don't you get it yet? I was the one to start it!" Syaoran slammed his hand on the table.**

**Yelan patted his shoulder. " Stop making up such nonsense. Just tell the truth Syaoran. You don't have to lie to us."**

" **But it's not a lie!" Syaoran yelled bluntly. He removed himself from the table and walked outside.**

**His mom followed him outside. " Xiao lang. Come back here!" She yelled as she watched her son disappear in the distance. **

**He walked out the door and leaned against the school wall. He closed his amber eyes as he let out a small sigh. He breathed in the smell of the fresh cherry blossoms as the wind them floated across the field,**

**He looked to his right and saw his Kinomoto, and another young lady talking in the parking lot. They exchanged hugs, and the raven-haired girl left in her car. Syaoran walked up to her, and Sakura just looked down. **

" **I'm fired from my job now.." Sakura then smiled. " It's not your fault don't worry." **

**Syaoran shook his head. " It is my fault! What are you going to do?" **

**Sakura just smiled reassuringly. " Well I'm getting married, so maybe I just won't work." Then she looked to the side, students were started to come in through the gate. " Li-kun. I don't think we should see each other in private anymore. It has just gone too far. I just had a talk with my best friend and she helped me through this. I think just keeping away from each other is the best solution."**

**Syaoran knew that that was the best conclusion but he couldn't stand not being by her. Sakura was special to him. He couldn't just not-ever see her again, this was the first person he ever actually liked, and maybe even possibly love. **

**Sakura smiled sadly and then turned around.**

" **matte…" Syaoran called out. Sakura turned around and tilted her head in curiosity.**

" **Can you just met me one more time, at that beach?" Syaoran pleaded.**

**Sakura wasn't sure what she wanted to do. " Maybe." **

**With that she turned around and started to walk to the main office. **

**Syaoran turned around and walked right passed Meiling, not even taking a moment to notice her. **

' Syaoran… Soon you'll be all mine, and that Kinomoto girl will be just a thing in the past.**'**

**WH000 10 pages written in exactly 2 hours and 58 minutes! Okay well I have to go because I'm going to get kicked off the computer REALLY soon! BYE BYE and hope it isn't too terrible. OH and I will also try to update fast!**

**- Rumiko Ishinomori-**


	6. A I S H I T E R U

FORBIDDEN L0VE 

**Chapter 6: AiSHiTERU**

**THIS CHAPTER IS WHERE THE HEAT RISES, AND THE CONFLICT STARTS**

**I M P 0 R T E N T ! **

**This is Sachiyo. (I decided to continue editing) Rumiko's editor. I will be writing this chapter.. I told her about how I wanted to try write the story, and she said I could write a chapter with hers. I hope this chapter is good. She is going to edit this after wards because I don't want spelling errors or grammatical errors. Rumiko is perfect in English! I don't know why she thinks she's bad! I'm so jealous of her! **

**Disclaimer: Okay this is going to be the last time I write this soo….. I DON'T OWN CSS!**

**I think someone asked me if everyone in Japan speaks English and the answer is no. Very little do, but if you ever go to Japan to learn to speak it ,it will be very hard, because they all want to speak English. Let's say we Japanese like the English language. But don't worry a lot of Japanese people will be able to speak very _little_ English. Teenagers are required to take it at school. I am so happy because it is easier for me. **

**Oh and Majo no Jouken means witches requirement, it may not make sense, but it will later on.**

**-** sachiyo

**97384237498623462376527836528365236**

**-Sakura- **

' Why can't I do anything right for a change? I always have to mess everything up.**' Sakura starred down at her ring. With you, with my parents, everything! Sakura laid her head on the table while banging it slightly. **

**Her thoughts went back to the other day as Meiling's words kept repeating in her head. ' **I can make your life a living hell Kinomoto.**' And she was damn right. It still amazed Sakura how a seventeen-year old could persuade the whole School counsel that Sakura was having an affair with Syaoran. It was unbelievable that seventeen year old had more power then her! **

Sakura glanced at the classroom. This was the last day she would be teaching at this school. It was hard for her for her to think about what she would be doing next. Would it be the path to get married, or the path to move away to America, and start a new life? But she made certain that her path did not include Syaoran. That would only lead to more disastrous affects.

**Syaoran was no longer in her class, he has been transferred by his mother to another teacher. Sakura sighed and watched the clock, time went by slow today. Slower then any day she has had.**

**This day was certainly going down as the worst day ever in Sakura's book.**

**Sakura walked out of her empty classroom and made her way over to the Library. She sat down at an empty computer and started writing an email to Keisuke. **

**Keisuke**

**I know that I have not been a very good wife-to-be but a lot have been on my mind lately . . .**

**A little box appeared on her screen, it was an instant message. Sakura opened it with curiosity.**

**It read 'So what's you plan?' Sakura noticed it was from another computer in the library so she started looking for the person that sent it. Her eyes laid on Syaoran who was at the other side of the room. She shook her head. She couldn't talk to him, she just couldn't. She was already missing him, and talking to him would only make her miss him some more.**

**She closed the box, when another popped up. " I'll wait for you at the beach no matter how long it takes" **

**98242384172846284612878378**

**Meiling**

**The plan was going along quite well, Syaoran has been moved out her class, she was getting fired, Syaoran would be hers. She couldn't help but smile as she walked down the hall. **

**Meiling was definitely in a good mood today. Heck she hasn't been feeling this good since she got engaged to Syaoran. She spotted Syaoran walking in front of her as she ran over to catch up. **

" **Syaoran isn't this a wonderful day?" He rolled his eyes as he tried to detach Meiling's arm from his.**

" **Oh yes, it is Meiling. And it's about to get better." He turned around to face Meiling. He just couldn't stand the fact that she had to go ruin his life for instance his mom didn't trust him what so ever anymore. Sakura wouldn't even look at him anymore. The fact that he had to move to this school from his home, and face all this drama, just because his mom wanted him to get close to Meiling! And she had the nerve to act all sunny and cheerful when she knew he wasn't all that happy!**

" **Oh and how would it get better Syaoran?" Meiling asked with a grin.**

**Syaoran grabbed her hand as he clasped it with his. Meiling smiled at the fact that they were holding hands, but she knew that it wasn't for a good reason.**

**He gently took the ring of her finger, and held it up in front of her face. " You, and me are no longer this." His serious amber eyes looked straight into her ruby ones. Meiling shook her head as her eyes began to water. " No Syaoran" Meiling shook her head. "You promised me you wouldn't break the engagement unless you found someone you truly loved."**

**Meiling tried to snatch the ring back, but he held it from her. " I did find someone I truly love." He corrected her.**

**Realization hit Meiling's face like a bullet. He was breaking the engagement for real this time, he found someone he loved, and it wasn't her! Meiling wiped the tears away from her eyes. ' **This isn't happening'** She kept repeating the words in her head. He is joking, she said to herself.**

**Anger flowed through her body, as she pushed Syaoran into a locker. " Since when do you no anything about love? You know jack shit about love Syaoran! You can't break this engagement over a silly crush! "**

" **Oh and this is coming from someone who doesn't care about peoples feelings? It's a shame to even say I know you." Syaoran snapped back.**

**Meiling burned with anger. That Kinomoto girl really pressed her button. Syaoran was breaking up with her for that trash bag.**

**She grabbed a hold onto Syaorans arm. " You don't mean to do this Syaoran! That witch has you under some sort of spell right now." She shouted at him with fury.**

**Syaoran shook his head as he started to walk away from his steaming cousin. " Pathetic." He threw down the ring to the floor, as it rolled slowly toward Meiling. **

**Meiling fell to the floor and continued looking at the vanishing figure walking down the hall. Every inch of her body was slowly breaking down. Maybe she shouldn't have gotten Kinomoto into trouble, it seemed to worsen things. But she had to wonder what would happen after Kinomoto was gone. Would Syaoran come crawling back to her? **

" **You're joking, you don't know what you're talking about!" Meiling screamed before Syaoran completely vanished.**

**She slowly picked up the ring from the ground, as she continued to sit on the school floor. ' **It's not over yet. I'm not giving up on you. Remember what I said ten years ago, it was all-real. I love you SyaoranI'll fight for you if I must.**"**

**8349765783653645923485923**

**Syaoran **

**The young boy starred at the vast horizon. The sand hugged his feet as he slowly lay down against the yellow beads. The sound of the waves soothed him, as the constant rhythm motioned in his ears. Today was one of the worst days of his life, and he ditched school once again to just relax at this 'secret base' of his. **

**He starred back into the cerulean sky wondering if Sakura would actually come. Even if she took forever, he would wait for her. He was in too deep to come back up already. **

**Time passed slowly, as the clouds drifted away, from one end to the other. The sun greeted the horizon while kissing Japan goodnight and leaving a beautiful rose pink color in the sky.**

**He closed his eyes as he breathed in the salty air. The cool ocean breeze played with his chestnut hair, moving it in all directions. **

**He slowly closed his eyes and before he knew it he drifted into a deep slumber.**

**( DREAM) **

**A soft hand touched his shoulder and shook him lightly.**

**His eyes slowly opened as he met eyes with beautiful enchanting emerald orbs.**

" **You came." He merely whispered. She only starred at him and sighed.**

" **I came because I wanted to say goodbye." She replied with no emotion. **

**He nodded. " I figured you would go, but before you do I want to let you know..."**

" **Syaoran don't. I'm getting married, and I love my husband. You were a mistake. You ruined my chances, I could've lost him! I don't love you. I would never love you."**

**887269846398546389563475**

**Sakura**

**Sakura walked down the streets, as her mind began to spin. A lot was on her mind right now, Keisuke, Syaoran, and school. She tried to put the word Syaoran out of her vocabulary, but the more she tried to forget the more she remembered. She stopped by the club where they kissed the other night. She shook her head and continued walking. She was supposed to be forgetting about him! Sakura ran to a park that was nearby her house, and sat on a swing.**

**She looked over at her engagement ring, and sighed. ' **I don't deserve you, you deserve some one better. Not me.**' She took the ring off her finger, and put it in her purse pocket. **' I'm sorry Keisuke, I can't marry you.**' Sakura looked down to the ground, what was she to do now? Everything was messed up, everything she did was wrong. Her parents were upset at her, she was resigning, and life was shit: it was fucking shit. ' **Follow your heart.**' She heard a little voice inside her say. Sakura groaned. " What does my heart want? That's the question." She spoke to herself. An image popped into her mind. It was the same irritating image that has been haunting her ever since a week ago. **

'No sense denying it Sakura, you love him.**' Sakura shook her head. " No I don't!" Her phone started to ring she noticed it was Tomoyo.**

" **Tomoyo, I need help. Meet me at Penguin Park." Sakura said in a quiet tone.**

**Sakura hung up the phone and quietly waited for Tomoyo to show, it only took her about five minutes since she lives near.**

**She ran out of the taxi and hugged her tight. " Saku-chan, you look terrible!" Tomoyo took a seat besides her on the swing.**

" **Tomoyo I don't know what to do, the talk we had this morning, I can't, I just can't." Sakura replied quietly. " I can't forget about him, he's just always in my mind." Sakura groaned.**

**Tomoyo eyed Sakura. " Sakura I can only give you some advice, the rest is up to you. Do what your heart wants, and even if it may not be the best route, take it, or you will regret it. Don't care what people will judge you for, love is the strongest most purest emotion that should not be toyed with. Love always finds a way. I'll be with you all the way, no matter what the choice." Tomoyo smiled at her, and Sakura nodded. **

" **I think I know what my heart wants." **

**(( A WHiLE LATER)**

**Sakura starred down at his lifeless body that was down by the ocean. She wasn't actually going to go, but a part of her heart told her too. She looked up towards the sky as the stars twinkled brightly, a rare sight to see in Japan. This place was definitely romantic and soothing.**

**Sakura began to make her way over to him, and she noticed he was sleeping. She could hear him murmur several words but couldn't quite defy it. **

**He looked so handsome sleeping like this. The scowl that was always present on his face was now gone, and he wore a calm appearance.**

" **Don't. . . Leave. .." He suddenly said quietly. Sakura jumped back by this sudden noise, she wondered what he was dreaming of. By the sounds of it, the dream didn't seem all to good.**

**Suddenly a drop of water landed on her head, she looked up to the sky as more droplets started to come down. **

**Syaoran's eyes slowly opened, when one of the drops landed on his cheek. His eyes widened when he realized that Sakura was there.**

**He glanced at her and shook his head. By now it was pouring and the two were drenched. He began walking back toward his moped as Sakura started chasing behind him.**

" **Hey I came all the way here for you, and you want leave?" She yelled against the pounding sounds of the rain. **

" **What you only came here to say goodbye right? And to tell me you don't love me right? Well save it, cause I don't need to hear it. So go home! Go run to your fiancée and have a great life together, I'll just be a part of your memory." **

**Sakura stalled. She had feelings for him. It was like love at first sight or something. Sakura closed her eyes and breathed, she was going crazy! Usually she never fell in love so quickly, but she definitely flew into this one from that one day, that one encounter, that one look. She grabbed his hand, and pulled him towards her. He only gave her quizzical looks as she smiled.**

" **I'm not going anywhere. It's not goodbye yet, it's only the beginning." She touched his cheek and smiled. " You were wrong I love you very much." **

**Syaoran's eyes widened in shock, as she leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. Sakura blushed. She couldn't believe she just did that. **

**She just starred at him, waiting for a word, anything! The silence was unnerving!**

" **Am I dreaming?" He suddenly questioned. Sakura smiled as she wiped some water drops from his face. " Does this feel real to you?" She leaned towards him once more, this time the kiss was much deeper then the last one. There was much more emotion and feeling towards it. The sound of lighting erupted as Sakura jumped back.**

" **Sorry I get scared easily." She couldn't have felt happier, here she was with the real one she loved. The only problem was how was she going to deal when people start finding out? **

**Sakura leaned her face into his chest, she wouldn't think of it now, she was with the person she cared for most, and she didn't want to worry about those things, they can wait. Now she just wanted to stay forever in his arms.**

**-end-**

**Okay so I'm not as a great writer as Rumiko, I can't write long stories like her but I tried my best! Well just so you readers are happy this is the only chapter I'm ever writing, it takes so much time and effort! **

**To: Rumiko-chan**: **_kono sho wa kuso. Gomen ne ( . ja mata ne_**.

I just read this and I have to admit, wow Sachiyo this is your first time writing and it's good!

SOOOO ,

**Sachiyo chan uso wo tsukuna, shoujiki ie, oishii daro?**

REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO

BUT IF RUMIKO DOESN'T GET SOME SHE WILL DISCONTINUE

LOVE, SACHIYO


	7. KANASHII L0VE S0NG

This is the theme song to Majo no jouken First love by Utada Hikaru- 

**It's a very old song, but touches me every time! Many of you probably heard of it, I heard they made an English version.**

Saigo no kisu wa tabako no flavor gashita nigakute setsunai kaori 

**Our last kiss. . . Tatsted like tobacco a bitter and sad smell ( I think that's right) **

**Ashita no ima goroni wa anata wa doko ni rundarou **

**Tomorrow , now at this time where will you be?**

**Darewo omotterurundarou**

**Who will you be thinking of?**

**You are always going to be my love**

**Itsuka darekatomata koiniochetemo **

**Even if I fall in love with someone once again**

**I'll remember to love you taught me how**

Your are always going to be the one 

**Ima wa mada kanashii love song**

**It's still a sad love song**

**Atarashi uta utaerumade**

**Until I can sing a brand new one**

**------ I WILL CONTINUE THE REST S0ME TIME **

**A/N: Any way I am crying . This song is just too sad, I cry every time I hear it! It reminds me of my first boyfriend I was thinking of re-writing the story, because it is turning into a big mess! I am drifting away from the actual story and making it VERY different, which I did not intend to do. Sorry for the late update I went shopping in Shibuya 109 and the Jr station almost everyday because my friend Emi wanted me to help her find a perfect outfit for her date . Then I had to go Disneyland, with my friends from America because they were visiting. JUST A NOTE! DON'T GO TO TOKYO DISNEYLAND! It's too crowded, and not as fun as disneyland in America. Get this I waited at least 20 minutes to buy popcorn, because my friends wanted it because it came in a cute bucket. Also Disney sea is not fun either. After thinking about what I am writing, I find it gross when things like this actually happen. Teacher-student relationships are gross, but I guess I just love the soap opera. **

**Sachiyo- I BEING JAPANESE demo kanji ga kirai -- Matsuda-san is going bald! 0**

**( Sorry guys it's a little joke )**

**Maya-chan tou Karen-chan : kimi tachi no koto ai tai I will come to New York to visit **

**Its been about two months since the two have been seeing each other, not in public of coarse. Every day they have been learning more about each other, and have come to love each other more and more every day. They both have talked it out, and found out that if no one knows, the better. Syaoran lied to his mother and claimed that he has no interest in Sakura and that he just felt an attraction towards her, and Sakura told her family that she was going through a stressful time, and she got confused with what she wanted. **

**The school has taken Sakura back after Syaoran's mother dropped charges against her, but this didn't stop a certain outrageously jealous cousin from still holding a grudge against her teacher. **

**Meiling leaned against an empty table, she wore a sour look on her face as she glared at everyone who walked by. She knew that her cousin and that teacher a.k.a: fiancée stealer still had something going on. It irritated the hell out of her when no one would listen to her. They all believed it was some kind of attraction, nothing but a mere crush. No! Since Syaoran met Kinomoto he had been meaner to her, he wouldn't even associate himself with her, and this made her infatuated. **

**She saw the way he looked at her during class, his eyes were not as intense, they were calm and filled with emotion. Meiling growled at the thought. She smacked her hand on the desk severely, receiving some questioning looks from the peers beside her.**

' She is going to pay, now all I need is someone who hates for more then I do, if that's possible. Candidate number one: Gibu, Mayako**.' **

**Mayako sat in the auditorium with her bento on her lap. She played with the pieces of rice that clung to her hashi ( chop stick), and sighed. She couldn't wait until school was over and done with. She picked out a college far away from Japan, it was a university called UCLA which was in California. Mayako studied hard for her whole life to go to that college, and things were looking up to her. Maybe the American students would be nicer to her then her classmates here. **

**Mayako hated her life, it was miserable and devastating. Her mother has left her when she was five. And now she had to live with her dad who was a drunken low life. The people at her school had no idea what she had to go through every day, and yet hey judged her. They assumed that she was just a nerd that had no life, because she kept her nose in a book all day. Kinomoto sensei ruined her reputation at school also, she told everyone to treat her nicely because she had a rough life, and that she was on scholarship because her so-called family was having money problems. This didn't make kids act civil towards her; in fact it did the exact opposite. **

" **I hate them all." Mayako clenched her hand into a fist, when she suddenly bumped her elbow into her stomach. She felt an instant pain go throughout her whole body. She lifted up her shit slightly as she rubbed her hand softly against the big blue bruise. Memories flooded her mind as she closed her eyes. Pure horror and anger crowded her thoughts. She could hear yelling and screaming as if big stereo was placed beside her ear on full blast. **

**She then saw her father coming towards her, angrily like he always does. She felt him screaming at her, calling her a mistake and how she was the one to drive mom away. He growled as he slapped her across her face, leaving blood red marks on her cheeks. Then he would push her into a glass table, which was how she got the severe cuts and bruises on her stomach, and back. **

**Mayako crawled behind the sofa, hiding from her mad father. **

" **Mayako where are you." He would call out " Don't hide from dear old dad"**

" **Mayako if you don't come out soon, you will be punished." The words echoed her mind and they wouldn't come out. **

" **Mayako please don't be scared. I love you. I only do this to you so you know how I felt when you made mom leave me." **

" **Mayako?" She felt someone touch her shoulder.**

" **NO! Please don't hurt me!" Mayako screamed as tears flowed down her flushed cheeks. **

**Her eyes opened widely as she saw Li Meiling, kneeling besides her chair.**

**Mayako quickly wiped away her tears, no, she would never let the enemy see her cry, it would just show her weakness. She quickly wiped her tears away and tried to put on a normal face. **

" **What do you want Li-san, I don't really favor you being in my presence. I was just sitting here minding my own business, reading this novel as usual." Mayako held up a Huckleberry Finn book. " I know that you wouldn't want to ever be associated with me, so I suggest you move and leave me alone, because I got here first. This is the only quiet place on campus without big ego-headed students floating around. Now if you take your leave, I would be more then happy so I can finish this book." Mayako flashed her a smile.**

**Meiling smiled and took a seat next to her. " Actually I wanted to talk to you about something." **

**Mayako looked horrified when Meiling spoke those words. Meiling could only chuckle at her expression. " It's what I would call Revenge."**

**Mayako smirked " And what makes you think I would help you, no offense Meiling but I actually have to admit; I hate you and I wish you went to hell." She flipped a page of her book.**

" **So what? You and a million others wish me that death sentence, and do I give a damn, no. In fact I have a revenge that you may like." Meiling persuaded as she put her hand over Mayako's book.**

Mayako gritted her teeth as she pushed away Meiling's hand. " Look I don't. . ."

**Meiling put her hand over Mayako's mouth. " Let's just say it involves you, me, Kinomoto, and Syaoran." Meiling smiled as Mayako's eyes widened. **

" **I know you hate her Mayako, I hate her too, she stole Syaoran away from me." Mayako tilted her head in confusion.**

" **What? " Her voice was filled with confusion. " Stole Syaoran away?" **

**Meiling nodded as she started to fake cry. " Yes it's true Kinomoto is a petifyle! She is having a relationship with him, and no one believes me!" **

**Mayako gasped, she never would have thought Kinomoto would do that! And here she was thinking that Kinomoto was getting engaged to some rich businessman.**

" **I know that she made your life hell, she is making mines just as bad. I'm sorry for being mean to you before, but I need you Mayako. I need you to help me bring her down!" Meiling pleaded, she was now on her knees. **

" **What do I get for this?" Mayako added. She wanted to make Kinomoto feel what she has felt, and if it had to do with dealing with Meiling then so be it.**

**Meiling smiled " Full UCLA college payment." **

**Mayako gasped. Was Meiling actually offering her a free education at UCLA? Her ultimate dream college? With all that extra money she saved up for that college, she could actually buy things for herself for a change. **

**Mayako knew it wasn't a good idea, thinking about how Meiling's mind was. It was filled with evil, and deadly thoughts. But Meiling offered her something that only came once in a lifetime. She sighed as she held her petite hand out. **

" **Do you promise you will pay for my whole college payment if I do this for you?" Mayako asked softly. Meiling smiled at her evilly. " Sweetie I never break promises, especially when it has something to do with what I want." **

**Mayako held her hand out reluctantly as she shook it with Meiling. " Now the plan is. . ."**

**-----''''"?#$#&#&$#)(($**

" **I hate sneaking out like this, I wish I didn't have to lie about where I was going!" Sakura shouted to no one in particular.** **She was going out to meet Syaoran at a nearby park that was isolated at nighttime. She hated how she had to lie to every one even her best friend! She told them all she was taking a class in Shinjuku. **

**Sakura took a seat on the nearby bench as she looked up at the sky. " Is there ever a place where we can be free? Where no one can judge, or have distaste in people that are in the same situation as us?" **

" **Actually there is." She heard the familiar voice behind her. She smiled as she turned around to meet the face of her boyfriend. He took a seat next to her and held her hand softly. **

**She sighed sadly as she laid her head on his shoulder. " And where would that be?" **

**He chuckled and pulled her face up to look at him, her glittering emerald eyes seemed purely irresistible through his amber ones. " We just need to find somewhere: someplace where people won't think we are odd or strange. **

**Sakura shook her head slowly. " This is Earth Syaoran, there is no place like that. No place will accept us until you are eighteen."**

**Syaoran growled, why does age have to be such a factor to relationships? Why does government have to be so complicated to what age you can fall in love with, and with who? " Why don't I just leave school, so I can be with you?" **

" **No, I want you to have an education." Sakura tapped him on his head. " So you can bring home money." They both let out a laugh. **

" **Whatever you want, I will be sure to achieve it." He kissed her lightly on her pink lips. He was just about to leave her lips when she grabbed his head and pulled him closer to her. She groaned as she felt his tongue enter her mouth. He tasted of a fruit, she couldn't figure which one it was. All she knew was it was sweet and desirable. **

**He lifted her up so she straddled him as he started playing with her shirt buttons. Sakura giggled and smiled. She put her face close to hers and looked him directly into his deep amber orbs. " Will you promise me that even when times get rough, and when we start to doubt we could be together, that you will love me?" **

**He smiled sincerely. " Is that a question?" Sakura pouted. " Yes, and your answer would be?" **

" **Why? I think you know the answer?" Sakura felt hurt instantly, what was it with guys and not being able to say I love you? Since they have been together Sakura has said millions of I love you's, yet Syaoran has never said it yet. It was driving her crazy! **

**Sakura felt tears starting to form in her eyes. And Syaoran instantly saw it and started feeling guilty. " Why is it that when I say I love you, you do nothing but smile and kiss me? Do you not love me? Are you using me?" **

**Syaoran couldn't believe what Sakura was saying to him? He loved her and he showed her he did. What was it about girls getting all touchy about those three stupid words! **

" **How could you think I am using you?" Syaoran questioned her.**

" **It was just a thought." Sakura rubbed her eyes as clear tears slowly started coming down her cheeks. **

" **Do you really want to know why I don't say I love you to you?" Sakura nodded desperately.**

" **It's because three words aren't enough to explain how I feel. If I had to explain how I feel it would be millions of words. You are so special to me, that if I lost you I would have to kill myself." **

**Sakura smiled and dug her face into his shirt. " I'm glad you feel that way." She felt the steady pattern of his breathing as they lay in silence for minutes. Just taking in each other's presence. **

" **I love you soo much." She mumbled into his stomach.**

**He then swiftly lifted her face as he quickly put his lips against hers. He loved her taste, it was unique and tasted like a strawberry smoothie. Sakura tugged his shirt, as she slowly started to take it off ( Oh MyGod you know where it's getting to).**

**She felt his muscular body with her bare hands, as she reached her hands behind his neck. He put his hand under her shirt, as he slowly started to take it off. But before it did he looked at her, as if asking for permission for going further. **

**She smiled. " You have permission." **

**(AN: OKAY! I can't write lemon stories because they are gross, and I'm too young too. So I will let your imaginations go further.)**

**-----753456234702354365&&!)( #!UU((&**

**The busy office was polluted with sounds of fax machines and phone lines. There sitting at one of the lone desks in the corner was Johiro Keisuke. He dug his fingers into his hair frustratingly. He had a big project due in the next week but he couldn't concentrate. Sakura has given him back the ring about one month ago, and since then, he felt like a part of his life has been missing too. The only question was why she has left him so suddenly. The only thing she said to him was that they wouldn't work out. That was it. Keisuke sighed as he looked at the ring he bought her. Why was she doing this to him? She knew he loved her, and what did she do? She just threw all the love he gave her back into his face. **

" **What happened?" Was all he could ask himself. **

" **My fiancée is what happened." Keisuke turned around to see a young beautiful teenage girl standing behind him. She had ruby red orbs that looked fierce yet calm, her pale milky skin looked desirable to touch. Keisuke shook his head as he tried to come back to reality.**

" **Excuse me do I know you?" He asked the young girl.**

**She bowed and smiled. " You must be Johiro-san, I am Li, Meiling." He bowed back, with confusion written all over his face. " What do I owe to this meeting?" **

**Meiling smiled as he offered her a seat next to his. " Well you see Sakura." **

**Keisuke's eyes widened as he suddenly became interested in the conversation. **

" **Your ex fiancée has been seeing my fiancée, for the past months I think." She wanted to laugh seeing his crushed face. **

" **What? Wait how old are you, and how old is your fiancée, he must be young too." **

**Meiling sighed. " He is my age, and Kinomoto took his away from me. Now I know you love Kinomoto, and I know you want her back. I want my love back with me too." **

**Keisuke suddenly fell on his knees. "I'll do anything to get her back! Just tell me what to do!" He bowed down to Meiling as she smiled with an amused face **

" **Well I was thinking that we need to just catch them in the act, and make them separate. Oh believe me when Syaoran's mom finds out they won't be able to see each other and I'm sure of it." **

" **But wouldn't Sakura get charged?" He then asked.**

**Meiling nodded. " After she vows never to see Syaoran again I will make sure Syaoran's mom drops charges." **

**Keisuke wanted to jump up and down for joy, this is just what he needed. He would be getting his wife and life back to him again. " I'll do it, just tell me what to do!" **

" **My assistant Mayako and I are going to follow them after school, after you can come with us and we will catch them." Meiling sighed. " I want this fling of theirs to end as soon as possible so I can get him back." **

" **I want this to end too, more then you can imagine. I know that she loves me, she's just confused. What can that kid give her anyway that I can't?"**

**&86715271$ $U()#$&(#$&()!#$&(!#$&**

**Last night kept replaying in her mind over and over again, they made love and it was wonderful. It was something she couldn't explain. It felt magical, sweet, romantic, and wild all at the same time. **

**Today they were meeting again, but at a slightly different place, he actually wanted to be in public with her. They planned to go to Harajuku and she was supposed to help him buy something for his mother.**

**Sakura felt nervous all of a sudden, what if someone were to see them? Then what would happen? Sakura then shook her head. ' **Don't think of such things, you shouldn't be worried about what others think.**'**

**She walked outside of the school and went to board the local train that took her to areas all over Tokyo. It was a mere twenty-minute ride to Harajuku, and Syaoran wasn't meeting her until five o' clock that night. Sakura looked at her clock then looked up. She noticed that Mayako was sitting right across from her. When Mayako looked up, Sakura smiled. But Mayako did nothing but glare at her in return.**

**Sakura sighed as she continued wondering why Mayako hated her. It was probably because Sakura tried to get her friends, but everyone ended up hating Mayako. **

" **Harajuku, Harajuku." She heard the loud speaker say over and over again. Sakura got up quickly and rushed out because it was rush hour and if she didn't get off, she would miss her stop. **

**She quickly got out of the train station but didn't noticed the little shadow following her.**

**$&!#$&(#$&(#$#$(#$(#$&(#$&**

**Meiling heard her phone ring as she opened her small Murakami bag. **

" **Gibu-san what did you find out?" Meiling asked eagerly. She lost Syaoran in the crowds at the train station, and she had no idea where he would go. **

" **Kinomoto is in Harajuku. I'm guessing she is meeting Syaoran there." Mayako replied. **

" **Keep an eye on her. I will get to you in fifteen minutes ja." Meiling quickly hung up her phone and started running to the Yamanote line, which would take her right to Harajuku.**

' Fuck! Gibu better not lose that witch!**' **

**#$&())(&$!W(!$#$&&#$#$#!#(&$$&()$#**

**Sakura waited in a near by coffeehouse for Syaoran. Sakura glanced at her clock, she was bored to death, and she had to wait for ten minutes for him to come. **

" **Have you waited long?" She heard a voice say from in front of her. Sakura smiled and shook her head. " I could wait forever for you." **

**Sakura tried to dress younger, but she couldn't really find any clothes. Syaoran looked casual as usual, with a long sleeved black shirt, and dark blue jeans. Sakura found a pink sweater and long jeans that were frayed. She curled her hair because it was a fad among the younger girls. Maybe now people would think she was younger. **

**He slowly extended his hand towards her. " Ready?" He asked as if he was scared of what might happen. What if someone at school was to see them? **

" **Mhmm." Sakura mumbled and nodded as she took his hand. **

**They looked around the shops for a while, Sakura didn't really seem to be paying much attention to Syaoran, she was mostly looking around for teens that attended her school.**

" **Relax." He chuckled, while Sakura just slapped him on the shoulder playfully. **

" **I can't help it! If someone were to catch us, were DOOMED!" Sakura exaggerated on the doomed part. As they passed a jewelry shop something caught Sakura's eyes. She gasped as she headed towards it. It was a ring with a big heart in the middle. **

**Syaoran watched the way she admired the ring, and looked at the one besides it. It was much plainer, it looked like a boys ring.**

**The sales lady came up to them and smiled. " I see you noticed the love rings." Sakura blushed when the lady took her hand and examined it. She then went into her cabinet and took out the ring that was around her size. **

**She glanced over at Syaoran and smiled. " It's beautiful isn't it?" **

**He nodded and took out his wallet. " I'll buy you it." Sakura shook her head, and tried to persuade him that she would buy it, but being the stubborn person he was, he didn't listen to her. **

**As Syaoran went to buy it, Sakura noticed the boys matching ring that lay next to it. She suddenly got an idea, and bought the matching one. Syaoran grabbed her hand when she just finished paying for it and dragged her to an isolated place near a bridge.**

**( AN: I'm dying and about to fall asleep, sorry if I'm rushing. It's about three in the morning, but I vowed to finish it today!) **

**Syaoran lifted her up to sit on the edge of the bridge as he slowly took out the ring from the shopping bag.**

**He then took her hand and cupped it gently with his. " Sakura whenever you wear this ring, and we're not together I want you to pretend I'm there with you." **

**Sakura wore a small smile as he slipped the ring onto her finger. " But why?" **

" **Just in case something were to happen and we can't see each other for a while." Sakura nodded and got out her ring for him.**

" **Here." She took out the matching ring, and put it on his finger. " I want you to always remember that if you have this ring, I'm there with you spiritually. It doesn't have to be physically. And I want you to remember I'm thinking of you." **

**She climbed down and hugged him tightly. " Aishiteru." Sakura murmured while snuggling her face into his shirt. She reached her hands around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder, still closing her eyes. **

**She slowly opened them when she felt Syaoran let go of her grasp. And as she did, she let out a loud gasp. In front of her stood Meiling, Mayako, and Keisuke. **

**Syaoran turned around as well. " What's going on?" **

" **Oh don't worry nothing big." Meiling replied back snottily. **

" **Keisuke." Sakura seemed to breathe out his name. Sakura wanted to run away, this wasn't happening. This couldn't have happened. Syaoran held onto her arm protectively, as Keisuke frowned with jealousy. **

" **Sakura, Sakura, Sakura." Meiling sang out. " Didn't I warn you? I told you I would make your life hell if you stayed with Syaoran. But you don't listen do you?" **

**Sakura shivered as she noticed a police car come down towards the road. **

" **They're here for you Kinomoto." Meiling smiled, as Mayako just laughed.**

**The policeman then grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her to the car.**

**Meiling just smiled as she waved good-bye to her. She watched with amusement as the car slowly sped off, and disappeared out of sight. **

**Syaoran wanted to slap his cousin, he couldn't believe what she has just done! " Meiling what the hell." He grabbed his cousin's arm with force. **

" **Syaoran didn't I tell you, I get what I want, and it's you I want. So until I get you, I'm going to make her life hell."**

**!#$&(!$&&(!#$!#$#$!#$&(#$&&#$**

**A/N: Okay I wanted to make it longer but I'm about to sghdfwetusydUASDXTWAGDFRTWEVDC8E6YVCUQDYCFVSAXCBDGCUSHCSDGUyuydgbefcygdewufhj ( slams head on keyboard hehe) **

**I think you get the idea. I will be updating in maybe a month because I will update my other story first!**

**REVIEWERZ:**

**Hanamusume: Nihon doko kara kimashita ka? Nansai desu ka?**


End file.
